You Need Me
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Harvey Specter has only one thing that he's done perfectly right in his life. He lost her once, but now she's coming back for him. And he needs her. I don't own Suits or any related content. Harvey/Donna. Mike/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Suits**

**I don't own Suits or any related content**

**Started playing around with this idea and the main events (I.E from Luce coming into the Bullpen) are intended to take place from the beginning of Season 2**

**There may be plot inconsistencies where I get new ideas but I will incorporate them in the smoothest way that I can. Also may not add up entirely in terms of ages, but ignore that!**

**Chapter 1 **

Harvey Specter had, had a terrible childhood. It hadn't been mildly terrible in the way that most childhoods are, in the way that he had too many tests or a huge acne outbreak. Those parts of his childhood or adolescence he was quite happy to talk about, but the part he couldn't ever talk openly about was his parents' relationship. He only ever mentioned it if he had to, he only ever spoke about it in more detail with those he truly trusted.

Once he found out that his mother was cheating on his father it hadn't been a matter of, he couldn't go to his father because he was scared or didn't have a good enough relationship with the man. No. that wasn't the problem. He didn't go to his father because he felt that by telling him, he was betraying _his _trust. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought that when it was clear as day that he was betraying his mother's trust. But the issue wasn't breaking trust, the issue was that he couldn't tell his father and that was the end of the story. He carried his secret throughout his childhood and adolescence and when he finally told his father, he was so grateful to himself. He felt like a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders and he vowed that if he ever had children he would ensure that they felt that they could never betray him and that they could always unload their baggage onto him.

Two years later he'd met Alice Kraig. And two years after that their daughter, Lucinda, had been born. Harvey loved Lucinda greatly, she was wonderful and fantastic and everything that he'd wanted to have. He was making his way as a successful lawyer, just starting out at Pearson Hardman and he had a wonderful family.

Alice was a model, only the best for Harvey. She was blonde and slender and had curves in all the right places. And when she found Harvey Specter she knew that she'd hit the big time. He was handsome, he was good in bed and he had a damn good future as a lawyer. He was incredibly promising and she knew that it would only be a few years before he was bringing in a large amount of money for her to spend. She was a gold digger and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She hadn't wanted Lucinda, or Luce as they called her, but she did her best to be a good mother. But she got bored so easily. She knew about Harvey's past with his mother and she'd tried so hard to remain faithful to him because she knew that if she strayed it would hurt him so much more. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. She began the small, sordid affairs as soon as Luce started school. They continued, in secret, until Luce was ten years old. The irony was deliciously horrendous. Luce caught her mother and, instead of keeping it a secret like her father had done from her grandfather for so many years, she told her father.

The divorce came through six months later, Harvey fought so hard for Luce, but on account of him working so much; Alice was granted full custody.

Luce ran away from her mother's home multiple times to see her father, she was happy to just sit in a corner in his office and do anything to pass the time. But she refused to stay with her mother and the multiple boyfriends she bought home. Luce didn't had a good childhood either. Harvey encouraged her to return but never forced her until the police showed up or Alice.

Eventually, Alice decided that she couldn't stand the threat of Luce continuously running away and she moved away from New York. They moved to Boston and Luce couldn't escape anymore.

Harvey was devastated when they left. Luce was the only thing he'd ever felt he'd done perfectly right in his life. And he wasn't exactly modest. He knew that Alice only kept her from him in a power play. She had the one thing he'd wanted in the divorce, Luce wanted to be with him too. She couldn't stand her mother for what she'd done, she couldn't ever forgive her.

A few years later, Alice remarried a rich asshole called Jeremy Warwick. He beat Luce and treated her violently. She hated him with everything. But when she came to the right age, she demanded to go to Harvard and Warwick had no choice but to accept once her mother fought on her behalf. The truth was, Alice was bored of the possession she'd chosen to keep out of spite and now wanted rid of her. As far as she was concerned, Luce was nothing. She was just another toy to pick up and throw away again.

Luce couldn't wait to get away. She became a fantastic student, she threw herself into her studies and quickly became one of Harvard's proud graduates. By that point, she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

She applied for a job as Pearson Hardman. She was going to be an associate there, she was going to follow her father's footsteps and be one of the best damn lawyers the city had ever seen.

…

"Lucinda Specter!" her name was called and she stood. Her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders and her pink, glossed lips formed a smile. She wore a smart, white shirt; a navy blue skirt that modestly came to her knees; and smart blue pumps. She'd waxed her legs the night before so she didn't have to wear tights and she had definitely remembered to wear deodorant.

In her opinion she definitely looked the part. Now she just had to convince Louis to hire her. She knew it wouldn't be easy if he remembered who she was. She distinctly remembered her father and Louis Litt never really getting along. But if Louis was the professional he claimed to be then her family within the firm shouldn't be too much of a problem.

She knocked lightly on the glass and waited to be motioned inside the office.

"Mr. Litt, Louis." She greeted him, unsure to treat him as someone who had once snuck her Raspberry Bran Bars as snacks when he wasn't technically allowed to, or to treat him as a future employer. So she went for both. He seemed unimpressed but shook her hand.

"Here's a fun idea…" he began, sitting down and leaning forward as she took the chair opposite. "Let's pretend that you didn't just say that and you just referred to me as you should refer to your superior as 'Mr. Litt'. Or sir if you prefer."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't sure whether to greet you informally or not. I haven't seen you in forever! But you're right I'm here for the interview so fire away!" Louis opened his mouth to ignore her and continue but then closed it again and narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to place her.

"Specter… Lucinda Specter…" he whispered to himself. "Holy shit!" he cried. "You're Harvey's kid? You used to run away and come here and I snuck you food! But you were ten!"

"I grew up! I attended Harvard and now I'm applying for an associate position here."

"Does your dad know you're here? He could have pulled a few strings and just got you in here without the need for all this." Louis seemed to have become very informal since he'd found out who she was. She wasn't her father and Louis believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt.

"No, I wanted to do this on my own. I really want to come and work here. Its kind a run in the family thing, you know? I'd love to have the two best lawyers in New York tutoring me!"

"Who are they? Harvey and Jessica I presume." Louis' voice suddenly went cold.

"Actually I was talking about you and Jessica. I've seen you both at work but I've never really seen my dad at work so I can't really say that he's a good lawyer. I came here and watched cases that both you and Jessica led on for research in my final year at Harvard. My dad never wanted me to watch any of his cases. He thought it would traumatise me."

"And now you want to lead cases on your own? I get that. I respect that. You know what, you're already practically family," Louis began shuffling paperwork, and signed a couple of sheets, "As long as you're prepared to work hard, which I know you are because your colouring was always damn perfect and inside the lines, so you're hired."

"Really? Just like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Just have Norma get you to sign the paperwork and I'll see you nine am sharp tomorrow morning!" Louis grinned and handed her the papers. She took them and stood, smiling her glossy, pink lips.

"Thanks Mr. Litt!"

"Please, call me Louis."

"Thanks, Louis." She made to leave and got halfway to the door before stopping and turning, "Hey! This isn't just because I'm Harvey's kid and you used to bring me bran bars is it?"

"No Lucinda, I see great potential in you!"

"Okay thanks!" Luce called and breezed out. She had her father's charm and her mother's devious wit and she'd just landed herself a job at the law firm she'd always wanted to work at.

There was only one thing left to do. She knew that sooner or later her father would find out that she was now working here and they would need to have a 'conversation'. She decided that sooner would be healthier than later. She remembered everything. Especially Donna.

It didn't take her long to find the fiery but fabulous red head who hugged her and looked like she was going to cry before directing her to Harvey's office.

A young man was stood in there, a man who couldn't have been much older than Luce herself and it looked like they were arguing. But sure enough, there he stood. The man she hadn't seen in about ten years. Harvey Specter, her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Donna keep everyone out, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone today." Harvey said, his tone flat as he entered his office. He didn't even look at his secretary, she gave him a confused glance but responded with a short note of understanding. She decided she would listen in on him, just to check he was okay. About five minutes later Mike rushed past her, she stood up and tried to stop him but he was inside the office before she could say a word. She raised her hands in a defeated gesture and slumped back in her seat.

_What is the point of having me if no one pays me any attention? _She thought to herself grimly. She got on with her work and was quite happy that she didn't need to pick up the phone to hear Mike and Harvey arguing about a prospective client. Mike thought that bringing him in was a good idea and it would be good for the firm but Harvey refused to have anything to do with it. Mike's argument was that the client wouldn't come in for just him but Harvey was a fantastic legend, he would come in for him. Harvey wasn't so convinced.

"Trust me Mike, I can't be of any help to you here. Besides we don't need him, he's not a good first bring in. find someone else." Harvey said dismissively but Mike didn't back down.

"No Harvey he needs legal help, it's obvious. And if we can get to him before anyone else we're automatically eliminating the competition!"

"We don't want anything to do with it!"

"It's a simple case!"

"I won't be a part of it!" Harvey was yelling now and Donna knew that meant trouble. She kept glancing up above her desk as anyone passed, hoping to reassure them that this was truly nothing to do with her. After a while she even stopped doing that so she could concentrate on listening in to the argument which had diverted back to simple jabs at each other. She sighed and typed up, making the appointments she needed to make and avoiding having to call anyone. She was sure that Harvey didn't want his clients hearing him argue with a colleague.

"Hey," a female voice said from above her and she glanced up, expecting to find Norma or Rachel. But this girl had blonde hair and a sparkling smile. "Long time, no see." The girl said and it took Donna a short amount of time to place her. She narrowed her eyes and ran through every scenario where she could have met the smart looking girl. Then something clicked and Donna realised who she was.

"Oh my God," she breathed and the girl grinned wider. "Luce?" Donna stood and came around to the front of the desk. Luce was a little taller than she was and had rounded out well. She was no longer the small child that Donna had known ten years ago, she was a beautiful young woman.

"Donna!" Luce laughed and Donna couldn't stop herself laughing and grinning with her. She found tears coming to her eyes and she remembered how heartbroken Harvey had been to lose his daughter. And now she was back. Donna had always been the person to ensure that Luce always had something to do. She was the supplier of paper and pencils, she even used to let Luce help run the errands and make the appointments. Donna had been the fun Aunt to Luce and Luce had never forgotten.

They hugged and Donna held her tightly, she didn't want to lose her again as much as Harvey wouldn't want to. This girl had meant so much to both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked her, her breath tickling Luce's neck.

"Promise not to tell my dad until I do?" Luce said seriously, holding her out at arm's length. Donna nodded slightly.

"Unless you've killed someone and you're on the run."

"Not quite that far, no."

"Good, then fire away."

"I just got a job here, I'm one of the new associates!"

"No way! You went to Harvard?"

"I did! When my mom took me away we went to live in Boston and I grew up knowing Harvard really well. I got a full scholarship and now I'm all trained up and ready to go!"

"Oh my God!" Donna squealed, more tears pooling in her eyes as she observed her like a proud mother. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!"

"I don't care what you think Mike, I'm still not going to be a part of it! He is bad news I would think even you could gather that much from the case itself!" Harvey yelled from his office making both the women turn and look. Donna watched Luce's face as she saw her father for the first time. He was stood with his back to them so he couldn't see Luce and she couldn't see his face. The man who had been identified to Luce as Mike was glancing at their reunion every so often but mainly ignoring them and continuing with the argument.

"What are they fighting about?" Luce asked.

"Mike wants to bring in a client, a client who appears to be bad news. He hasn't come here asking for help yet, of course if he does it'll go to Jessica and Harvey won't have any choice. But for now he really doesn't want to deal with this man."

"Do you know who the client is?"

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you and inform you that I don't. Which I'll admit is weird for me." Luce pulled a face and nodded slowly.

"Can I go in? Or should I leave it until tomorrow?"

"I want to say leave it until he's in a better mood tomorrow, but if you go in now you might be able to save Mike's ass." Donna said and Luce agreed with her.

"I'll go in now, cover for me if he goes crazy."

"I got your back."

Luce stepped forward around the desk and Donna followed, returning to her chair. She watched as Luce knocked on the glass. The sound reverberated a hundred times as she entered. Mike's full attention was now on her but Harvey yelled as he turned.

"Donna I told you not to let anyone…" he stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time in ten years. His face immediately softened to fear and then sadness. Donna watched as tears sparkled in his eyes but he kept them from spilling down his cheeks. Mike seemed confused so Donna tried to beckon him out of the office but he didn't see her.

"Lucinda?" Harvey whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek but he stopped any more. Luce moved further into the room and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey dad." She whispered back and whilst she couldn't see her face Donna could hear tears in her voice. Tears fell from Donna's eyes too now as she watched Harvey realise that she was really there. Upon hearing her voice Harvey closed the space between them and pulled her to him. She threw her arms around him and he threw his around hers. He buried his face in her hair whilst she buried hers in his shoulder. Donna had never been happier to see two people reunited. They had been cruelly ripped apart and none of it had been fair.

Mike seemed incredibly confused as the pair of them stood together, locked in their embrace and crying into each other. He slowly edged around them and stood beside Donna's desk. He handed her a tissue. He looked to her for an explanation and she blew her nose indelicately.

"Who is she?" Mike asked quietly, he didn't want to ruin this obviously special moment but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"She's his daughter." Donna said plainly. "Her mom took her away ten years ago and she's only just been able to get back here. She went to Harvard and trained to be a lawyer, just to get back here. Just to work here and be able to spend time with him. They were really close when she was a kid, her story is similar to Harvey's except she did something about it as soon as she found out her mom was cheating on him. Despite the fact that she and her mom hated each other, they always have done and probably always will, she took her just to get at Harvey. She was a bitch."

Mike looked stunned. "How come Harvey never talked about her?"

"It was too painful I guess. He wouldn't even talk to me about her after she left. Louis knew her too, so did Jessica. I'm assuming that's how she's got a job here."

"Plus she went to Harvard."

"Plus she's Harvey's kid. She's gonna be an amazing lawyer, just like him. She spent years skipping school and hiding out in that office learning about law. She was a cute kid."

"How come she didn't come back before? Like when she was at Harvard or when she was old enough to get away or whatever?"

"I don't know. I guess her stepdad paid and that was one of the conditions."

"I hope it paid off."

"Me too."

They stood and sat in silence for a while, watching the pair of them. Father and daughter reunited at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning rolled in quickly and Mike found out that his new neighbour just happened to be Harvey's daughter. She seemed pretty unfazed about the whole coming back thing and Mike was suddenly quite afraid. He would have been there at the same time as her, if she was half as smart as she was made out to be it wouldn't take her long to figure out his secret.

She spent most of the morning tapping her pen on her desk as she worked, it annoyed Mike but he didn't want to say anything. He was still fuming at Harvey for refusing to bring in a big client. The client was a man from out of town who had come into New York as his trouble was beginning to brew. He'd left his younger wife behind although Mike was unsure if they were still together. If they were then he knew they wouldn't be for much longer, or she didn't know about the claims being made against him.

He had been accused of beating and murdering an innocent man. The thing was there was absolutely no proof that this man had done it. The motive was flimsy at its best and he had a fairly good alibi. Even though the man he said he'd been with couldn't be tracked down. Mike believed that even he could get this man through a trial and win, but Harvey disagreed. He truly believed that the man was guilty and he couldn't defend a truly guilty man. Not when there was a possibility that he had actually killed someone and could possibly get away with doing it again. He wouldn't get himself into that kind of trouble and Mike knew that, on some level he respected it. But he felt like Harvey wasn't judging the case clearly enough. He was a good, rich client who could be good for the firm. Harvey wasn't seeing the bigger picture here.

Mike knew he should go directly to Jessica, but he was wary about her. He wasn't sure if it was the smart move, he would rather sort it out himself. And now he had a potential ally, Luce. If he could get her on his good side then he could get Harvey to do anything, the reunion was leaving him soft. Mike knew it was ruthless but he needed to use this to his advantage, it was what any good lawyer would do.

He caught Luce during their lunch break, she was leaning against a counter in the kitchen cradling a cup of tea. She looked around nostalgically and Mike had to remind himself that she'd spent a lot of time here when she was younger. He held the file tight to his side and approached her with a smile.

"Hi." He greeted her smoothly and held out a hand, "I'm Mike, Harvey's associate. I don't believe we've met."

"Hey," she grinned and put her tea on the counter, standing up straight and shaking his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Mike! I'm Luce, Harvey's daughter. But on a separate note, new associate here. I think we're neighbours." she tried to peer past him out of the glass door to confirm her claim.

"Really?" Mike jumped in and grabbed her attention back. She seemed momentarily surprised but brushed it off and returned to her default smile. "You're Harvey's daughter. I didn't call that."

"How come?" she asked with a light laugh that was almost as bright as her hair.

"Well you're super pretty and he's… him." He shrugged and made an over the top grimace. She laughed properly now and he laughed with her. A joke to ease her in and make her like him. It was going well.

"He's actually being really annoying at the moment." Mike began as she picked up her tea again and took a sip.

"How come?" she asked between sips of the warm liquid.

"Well I have this client that I think he could bring in really easily and he'd be really good for the firm. Of course it would mean work but all clients do, but he'd be a good choice. But Harvey refuses to bring him in. he says that his case suggests that he's bad news and the firm is better off without him. I disagree." He explained, holding up the file. Luce saw it and put down her tea again.

"Let me take a look." She requested and he handed it over to her gladly. He watched her as she flipped it open and tried to gauge her reaction. Whether she agreed with him or not. She didn't look at the name and first read the case notes.

"Well I have to say I agree with you on terms of what's happened. It would be a pretty easy case. There's no evidence he's done it, no witnesses, no real reason for arrest. Who did it?" she asked with a smile and flipped the page to find the information pertaining to the man who'd committed these crimes. As soon as she saw his name her face fell.

"Don't take the case." She said abruptly, snapping the file shut and almost throwing it back at him. "Don't bring that man anywhere near this firm. I'm sorry but my dad is right. He is bad news and won't do you or this firm any good. This case might seem easy but it won't continue. He will do it over and over again or he'll do something worse. Leave it to someone else. Unless he comes here, leave it alone."

She picked up her tea and pushed past him. He was confused and a little annoyed. He'd expected her to be more understanding. He sighed and flipped the file open to re-read the name of the client. He didn't recognise it but he guessed Luce and Harvey did.

_Jeremy Warwick._

…

Donna watched Harvey sit in silence, staring into space, for twenty minutes. After this point she decided that she needed to do something. She could just let him waste his day staring into space.

His eyes were still a little red and she assumed he'd been up a lot of the night still crying over the reunion with his daughter. Donna was happy too but she didn't stop working.

She left her desk and came into his office, closing the door behind her. They had been an official couple for six months, well official in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was official in his eyes but they'd stayed over at each other's homes and they kissed and held hands in public and went out on dates and everything. She liked to think that they were happy, she needed to make sure he was okay on this. She needed to make sure he was happy. She had to be a good girlfriend. She sat opposite him and waved her hand a couple of times. No reaction.

"Hey!" she said loudly, clicking in front of his face. He jumped and his eyes focussed on her. She saw a moment of vulnerability before the wall went up and he smiled his stony smile at her. They were at work. They were professional, she knew the drill.

"You okay?" she asked anyway. His happiness came before any predetermined drill.

"I guess." Harvey said quietly. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. She wanted to be supportive but she was also a little insecure and almost uncomfortable. She'd much rather he yelled at her to get out.

"You want to talk about Luce being back?" she asked. He paused for a minute or two, contemplating his answer.

"I took her out to dinner last night. She's not my little girl anymore." He said mournfully and Donna tried to stop her heart breaking.

"Stop it Harvey, she'll always be your little girl."

"No, we've lost too much time. She's gone. She's grown up now. She might act like my little girl sometimes, almost. But she's gone forever Donna. I can't have her back." He paused and so did Donna. She didn't know what to say to that. Part of her knew it was true, that the ten year old from so long ago was gone. In her place stood a young woman who was grown up, who had direction and was on her way to adult success. Her ambition was no longer to draw the perfect fairy, it was to defend people. To argue for money and be good at it. Just like her dad.

"She still looks up to you." Donna said unexpectedly. Neither she nor Harvey were expecting it to come out but she couldn't stop. "You haven't lost that. She might not be in the shape of a little girl anymore but you're still her hero and you need to hold onto that. That's something you can lose so easily and that's the one thing you don't want to lose. You hold onto that Harvey and she'll always be your little girl."

"I know." He sighed and slumped in his seat. "I asked her to move in with me."

Donna was surprised at this. She raised her eyebrows and was speechless for a few moments.

"Just until she gets her bearings around New York. I don't trust her not to have a place in a seedy part of town like Mike. I don't want her ending up like him."

"She definitely won't be like Mike Harvey, after all she actually went to Harvard. Whoops did I say that out loud?" Donna rose from her seat with a wink and Harvey smiled, he almost looked like he might laugh.

"Donna?" he called as she turned to leave. She turned back around and gave him a comforting smile. He suddenly looked so small in his chair.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Donna's heart broke again.

"I know," she said softly, "but it's okay. You've got me. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Suits**

**Chapter 4**

"Bacon wrapped pork! So much pig!" Donna squealed excitedly setting down a plate in front of both Harvey and Luce. They were sat in Harvey's apartment drinking red wine and Donna offered to cook for Luce's first night staying in the apartment. They were all sat around the glass table, still dressed for the office. Donna hadn't technically cooked at all, in fact she'd picked up three ready meals and warmed them up. But they looked delicious.

Harvey loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. Luce kicked off her painfully high looking heels and pulled her bright hair up into a sloppy bun. She still managed to look gorgeous, Donna hated her a little for that. But at the same time she also adored her, she was like a proud aunt.

She laid down the meals in front of them and Luce leaned forward with a smile on her face. Harvey was reminded of how she used to put her little hands on the table and lean forward with an excited and curious pout. She was almost the same as she'd always been. He watched her observe her food and when she smelled the bacon she grinned excitedly. He forced himself not to laugh.

The three of them tucked in almost immediately and ate in silence. As they ate Donna and Harvey exchanged looks between each other intermittently between looking at Luce. She was like a ghost to them, someone who had been gone for such a long time and then had just come back without a seconds thought. If luce knew they were doing this then she kept it to herself. After a while she did speak however.

"Did you see that case that Mike had?" she asked, between mouthfuls of rice. She didn't look up, she looked worried.

"Yeah." Harvey said, his tone was clipped and Donna was intrigued.

"What was the case Mike had?" she asked them and watched as Harvey tensed and Luce blushed. She didn't exactly regret asking, she never really regretted much, she was curious. But she didn't want to upset them.

"It involved someone we know." Luce said, moving her face closer to her food.

"Who?" Donna was unrelenting.

"Lucinda's step-father." Harvey said, setting down his cutlery and leaning back in his seat. Donna knew this meant that the conversation was serious.

"Dad…" Luce began but Harvey cut her off.

"No Luce, that man is a psychopath and now it's been proven. And you were made to spend some of the most important years of your life in his presence." His voice was rising and he was clearly getting angry. Luce mimicked his actions and put down her cutlery and Donna reluctantly followed.

"Why? What the hell did he do?" Donna asked, looking between the pair of them.

"He has killed man." Harvey almost spat.

"Dad!" Luce yelled.

"It's true! It is so blindingly obvious that he has done it which is why we cannot help him. I will not help him. He will do it again and again. He will kill people again and again and I won't be held accountable for this kind of man!"

"How do you know he's actually done it?" Luce asked him, her own voice rising.

"Don't you dare stand up for him!"

"I'm not standing up for him I'm just saying that you have to be impartial! There's no evidence against him. Just because he's a bad person doesn't mean he's actually capable of killing someone!"

"You think he's not capable of it?"

"I don't want to think that anyone's capable of killing someone else!"

"Well you need to wake up because people do it every day."

There was a shocked pause. Luce glared at him and Donna was a little bit happy, they were meant to fall out, it was what families did.

"The firm doesn't even deal with personal details, it deals in company disagreements." She said quietly, pushing her plate away and standing up. "I'm done."

She walked from the room, picking up her shoes as she went. There was a shocked silence in her departure and Donna glared at Harvey in feigning anger.

"Well done, no really fantastic job!" she said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am in the right." Harvey growled as he resumed eating, anger still very clearly on his features.

"You might be but so is she and she's the daughter you lost. You really want to fall out within two days of seeing her again?" Donna leaned forward and over her food, demanding his attention.

"Are you really judging my parenting skills?" Harvey demanded between moutfuls of green beans.

"Yes I am. Because I know you're a great dad Harvey and so does luce. But you're not helping anyone by acting like this. You're not helping luce and you're certainly not helping yourself here."

"You think I don't know that?" Harvey asked despairingly. He threw down his fork and looked up at Donna. She thought he might start crying.

"Harvey…" she began in a softer tone but he held up a hand to stop her. there was a moments silence as he regained himself and calmed himself down.

"I don't know what to do Donna." He started and she heard his voice crack. He didn't bother to pause again he simply continued, beginning to cry.

"When she left me she was just a little girl. Now she's a woman and I don't know how to be a good dad. I've missed so much of her life and I'm scared she blames me for that. I'm scared that she thinks of that Warwick man as her father and her mother is just as bad. I don't know how to be a half decent father." He was crying now and Donna left her seat and went around to him. She put her arms around him and held him tight.

"You will be a fantastic father. She came back to you instead of staying in Boston with them. She wants to be here with her real father. She loves you Harvey and you need to understand that. It will all be okay. But you need to go and talk to her, open up to her. like you say, she's not a little girl anymore and she needs a father to listen to her. she needs a father who is there for her right now. Not for the past however many years. She needs you now."

Harvey considered Donna's words for a moment before nodding. He sniffed and moved to wipe away his tears but Donna caught his hands with hers.

"Show her how much you care. How much she means to you." She instructed. She expected Harvey to object but he simply nodded meekly. She kind of liked him this submissive.

He stood and she helped him, he was a little shaky. He looked towards the hallway and she gripped his hand tightly for a second before letting go.

"Go to her." Donna instructed softly. He nodded and walked from the room and into the hallway. Donna turned back towards the plates and realised that no one was going to be eating any more tonight. She sighed as she realised her life had become the domestic housewife. She cleaned up the dishes and tidied everything away. But, despite being a domestic goddess, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: Been having a few daddy issues lately so I felt it was a good time for this chapter to help me. Thank you for your support and please continue to leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suits**

**Chapter 5**

Luce looked around her room, she hadn't really had the chance to turn it into her home yet and she wasn't sure if she intended to. It would be a good short term solution she was sure but she wasn't sure she wanted to remain living with her father for too long. She was a grown woman now and she was perfectly capable of renting her own place. Maybe it was a better idea to begin looking for a new home here, maybe it was too much too fast to be spending her working time with her father and living with him as well, they probably both needed the space.

She thought about the kind of place she could rent. It would have to be a nice apartment, it would have to be classy, and not some run down place that was likely to be broken into twice a week. She wanted somewhere like Harvey's apartment, or Donna's. She remembered Donna's, it was homier than Harvey's. But whether that was just Donna's touch she didn't know.

Truthfully she was only thinking about apartments and moving out and other things because she was trying to distract herself. She knew that if she thought about her family situation, about her life right in that moment then she would cry. She needed to think about the future about moving on from her painful past and the difficult present. She needed to imagine a time where she was comfortable and happy and able to deal with what was going on around her.

She sat on the end of her neatly made up bed, a few dresses, skirts and shirts already hung in the wardrobe. A couple of pairs of heels sat in the bottom of the wardrobe, waiting to be tried against clothes. The small desk was already neatly organised with work she'd brought home with her. Technically she should probably still be at the office, she knew Mike was, but Harvey had given his permission this once to allow her to come back to the apartment for dinner to give them an opportunity to spend time together. She had brought work home with her with the intention of working before bed. Now she didn't trust her head to work properly and concentrate on work.

The window was open and the sounds of New York City flooded through along with the warm summer night breeze. She loved New York, she'd missed it so much. Boston wasn't the same, there wasn't the same kind of vibe; there wasn't the same kind of excitement or intrigue. Everything was muted whereas New York was turned up to one hundred percent.

She pulled off her blazer and flung it over the back of the chair, kicking her heels over in the direction of her wardrobe as she did. On any other night she knew that she would take the time to put these away properly, but tonight she was too upset.

She lay down against her pillow and flicked on her bedside lamp before getting up and crossing to the door to switch off her main light. The room was darker now and it felt more comforting, the lights of the city were the main source of her light and she loved that. In Boston she'd had nothing but a view of a brick wall and when she had lived with her mother she had been told she had to have the blinds shut from the moment it got dark in case of paparazzi or peepers.

Thinking about the times she'd spent living with her mother and Warwick brought back an abundance of memories she didn't want to think about. It reminded her of her little sister who had always been the darling of the family, Amelia. She hated Amelia, she didn't even like her a little bit. In a twisted way she had always had to care for the child and whilst she'd tried to like her, even as a baby Amelia hated her and looked down on her. As she was Jeremy's child she was a complete daddy's girl and she knew it, she treated Luce like something that was stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

But Luce didn't dislike her half as much as she disliked Jeremy Warwick. Her childhood had been filled with innuendos and passes, it had been a build up to her sixteenth birthday when the monster had snuck into her room at night and tried to get into bed with her. She had fought him off and given him a black eye and a threat of calling the police. He had threatened her back and eventually they'd reached an impasse where neither of them could really do anything without incriminating the other. From then on he'd only looked, she'd noticed him looking and she'd hated it but she couldn't do anything about it. He made comments both snide and in the attempt to get her to change her mind and she never did. She couldn't wait to be rid of him.

She knew he was capable of killing a man, in her heart she knew he'd done it. And she was frightened that his company would notice that the business would plummet, he would lose millions. This would be when they would turn to Pearson Specter for help. Somehow it would be turned around so they would be forced to help him.

She hadn't told Jeremy or her mother that she was moving to New York, she'd just left without a word. She had essentially run away. She didn't want to know how they would react once they found out she was working for her father in New York, she didn't want to know how Warwick would react when he found out she would be working for him.

It was inevitable. It was a sad circumstance, but it was inevitable. Jeremy Warwick would turn to Pearson Specter within a couple of months and no one would be able to do a damn thing about it.

Memories of her past and the crushing despair of her present rained down on Luce and she realised that she needed to get her tears out, she needed to just let it all flow and then move past it and get on with how she could deal with it, so she could achieve that ideal future she dreamed of.

She had been crying for a couple of minutes before she heard a knock at her door. The knock wasn't timid but nor was it confident, she knew it was Harvey.

"Come in," she called, trying to eradicate the tears from her voice. She wasn't entirely successful. She sat up and wiped at the tears from her cheeks as she brought her knees up to her chest, she clasped her hands around them, a defence manoeuvre she'd adopted a long time ago.

She was surprised to see him mirroring her action of wiping at his cheeks and she was touched as she realised he'd probably promised Donna that he would show his vulnerability and then quickly changed his mind as he'd heard her crying. But it was too late now, they were both in tears. He closed the door behind him and leant against it, staring at a spot at the bottom of her bed and very obviously trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" she asked first, looking up at him and wiling for him to act like the father she knew he was.

"No, are you?" he said with a thick voice and she gave him a small smile.

"No, would you like to go first?" she asked in a small voice and he looked up so his eyes met hers.

"Would you like to go first?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't which would be better or worse, to go first or second. You're the parent, you're my boss, you make the decision." He considered her words for a few moments before nodding and slowly coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Well," he began slowly, "I've never been one for doing things the conventional way so let's make a way where we can discuss both of our feelings at the same time. It may turn out they're more similar than we realise, something tells me they might be."

"Possibly."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and released it as a sigh. He stared down at the floor, his hands clasped in front of him as he was unable to meet her gaze, or see her tears, he wasn't sure which.

"I'm scared Luce, I'm scared that I didn't fight hard enough for you and I lost you and now you blame me. I'm scared that now you're back you're blaming me for all of the things you went through, I'm scared that even now I'm being a terrible father to you. I'm scared I'm going to lose you again. I can't begin to tell you how much my world fell apart when I lost you and how terrified I am of having you here again. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that you're back and you're here and you want to be. But I can't let you down again and I don't know how to be a good father. I don't want to disappoint you." He paused as she digested what he was saying and then nodded to her.

"Now you go, don't comment on what I've said. Just tell me how you're feeling, as bluntly as I put my own feelings. Please." He said a twinge of desperation in his tone.

She swallowed and stared down at her feet.

"I need you daddy." She whispered and he looked up at once. "I need you to take care of me. I didn't know it until I came back but I've never had anyone to take care of me, not since mom took me. I can't have Jeremy back in my life, I'm so scared daddy! I'm so scared of what he'll do! I know he killed someone I do know it and I'm so scared of what he'll do to me when he realises I've come back here, I'm so scared of what he'll do to you!" and with that she disintegrated into sobs. She couldn't control it, she hadn't even told him about what she'd gone through in her teenage years, in all the time she'd been away. She couldn't bear to begin on that at this moment in time.

She knew she needed to tell him everything, but she was wary of how he might react. She decided it would be best to tell him everything in little pieces over time, that way he would be able to digest it before she told him the next chapter in her story of woe.

She put her forehead on her knees and continued to sob, despite telling herself that she was an adult and she needed to grow up and pull herself together she couldn't stop. She felt him shift on the bed and move next to her and in a moment his arms were around her and she was pulled to his chest as he leant against the headboard. He held her close and tightly, he kissed the top of her head and she felt his own tears wetting her hair.

"It's going to be okay, that man isn't going to come anywhere near us." He promised and she allowed herself to believe it. In her heart she knew that he could do nothing to stop Warwick's company from hiring them and Jessica wouldn't let them turn down a case, it would be bad press on them and they could lose clients. She knew that he couldn't keep his promises, but she'd already forgiven him.

**A/N: I would just like to apologise for the long delay in updates, over the past few months I prepared for and completed NaNoWriMo and then Christmas happened so all my fics took a bit of a backseat. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this period and I aim to upload a lot over the next couple of months especially to deal with the backlog/ make up for it. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks slipped into exactly what they expected them to be. Luce threw herself into her work in a way that worried Harvey but he knew he couldn't treat her any differently to the other associates and so he continued to be her boss at work and her father at home. Her being home was a rare occasion as she often spent her time in the office working but when she was then Harvey enjoyed getting to know her again. He learned that she was smart and witty, she was exactly how he wanted her to be. He couldn't begin to describe to anyone the pride he felt that she had graduated Harvard and was working for the company that he devoted his life to.

It was an inopportune moment when Harvey was called into Jessica's office to hear the news of Jeremy Warwick's approach to the company. At the time all of the associates and Harvey were working together on a particularly big case involving gender discrimination in a high end fashion company.

"You wanted to see me?" Harvey said as he entered the office. He still kept up his smart appearances despite the stresses and pressures of the case. Louis was already sat on one of the couches opposite Jessica.

"Prompt as always Harvey." He muttered under his breath.

"I was working with some of the associates." Harvey responded in a snide.

"Donating some of your precious time to the lowly associates, how good of you."

"Boys!" Jessica scolded before Harvey could retaliate. "Listen we have a big one and I may need you to work together. It's going to take everyone to handle this one."

"Who is it?" Louis asked and Jessica looked directly at Harvey, an apologetic glint in her eye.

"Warwick enterprises." She said quietly and Harvey turned his back.

"No." he replied bluntly before Louis even had the opportunity to say anything.

"Harvey…" Jessica began.

"No. I won't help that man's company. He deserves to rot in jail and his company deserves to go down in flames. I won't help on this case."

"I hate to say it Jessica, but I'm kind of in agreement with Harvey on this one. That guy was a douche." Louis contributed.

"I don't care what personal vendettas you have against Jeremy Warwick!" Jessica said firmly, "You will take this case. It's too big to turn away we will lose other clients. Do you know how many businesses are tied into Warwick enterprises? If they go bankrupt so do a third of our clients. We can't afford to turn this one away. You have to put aside your personal feelings towards that man and get over it. Which is why I want you to work together, so you can support each other. I have a feeling there won't be too many disagreements with this one."

"What is we 'accidentally lost the case'?" Louis asked, using his fingers to create inverted commas.

"Well then it will only reflect badly on the company, not to mention the pair of you. It depends on how much you're willing to jeopardise your career." Jessica said with a raised eyebrow. The two men were silent, neither willing to take the case, working together or not.

"Which associates do we get?" Louis asked quietly, he was in a strop.

"I don't want everyone getting bogged down by this when we still have other cases to deal with. So only take the top five."

"You want Mike and Lucinda on this case?" Harvey asked in disbelief. "That's just cruel."

"Look Harvey, the quicker you get this over and done with the quicker it will be over." Jessica almost pleaded. "Please just try, for the good of the company. The sooner you get to work the sooner we can move on and potentially think about losing Warwick enterprises as a client upon 'consideration'." Jessica said with a raised eyebrow, using inverted commas herself.

"I don't suppose we have any choice then do we?" Louis sniped as he stood, re-buttoning his blazer. He moved past Harvey to go for the door. "I'll come and find you in half an hour, Glinda." He said to Harvey as he moved past. He left Harvey and Jessica alone.

"Please don't make me do this Jessica." Harvey quietly begged. When he looked at Jessica she saw the pain and fear in his eyes that she'd never seen before. "Let alone Luce. It's so painful for the both of us. Don't think we haven't discussed it because we have and we both know he did it. He hurt her Jessica, more than she'll even tell me but I can see it in her eyes. She just won't tell me. You can't expect her to defend him."

"If Lucinda has a problem with working on this case then she can come and see me herself. Until then I'd like her working on it, she's a bright young associate and one day she will be as successful as you. You know that as well as I do. Who knows, this might be good for her? It might help her move past the pain and it could help her to see the bastard suffer?" Jessica spoke in a soft tone and underneath it all Harvey knew she understood and did care. But she needed to be his boss before his friend.

"Fine. But please don't announce it yet, I want to tell her myself." Harvey said, defeated. He knew there was no way to get out of this.

"Of course. I'll announce it tomorrow morning." She said as Harvey made to leave. "And Harvey…" she called after him and he stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank you. And, I could probably cover it up if you punched the guy in the nose a few times."

"Thanks Jessica, although I think Luce needs to punch him more than I do." Upon this note Harvey left the office with an air of sadness about him.

When Harvey returned to the associates he found Luce sitting opposite Mike and they were at a table by themselves. Books were spread out between them and they seemed to be in a heated debate. He stood behind Luce and listened to their debate for a few seconds whilst he tried to gather the words he needed to tell his daughter that she was going to be working for her evil stepfather.

"The fashion industry is consistently perceived to be a female dominated industry when in fact that's simply because of the front line of models and lines which are aimed at the female demographic more than the male." Luce whispered heatedly.

"Yeah but as a representative of the male demographic I can say that I don't care much about fashion so I'm not overly bothered about the male to female ratio of the industry."

"Well then you're missing the point of the case entirely. The male workers in this particular branch of the industry are being discriminated against on the grounds that they believe the industry is based almost solely on female workers. As a feminist I disagree with this, it's just plain sexism, not feminism or female empowerment in any way." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm starting to feel sorry I brought it up." Mike smiled as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. As he did he caught sight of Harvey who was smiling proudly at the extent of his daughter's knowledge and argument skills. She was going to make a fantastic lawyer.

"Hey Harvey, what's up?" Mike greeted him and Luce turned and gave her father a smile.

"Hey dad…" she blushed and corrected herself, "Sorry, Harvey."

"It's okay Luce, I need to talk to you but since it involves Mike too I may as well tell you both at the same time." Harvey said with a heavy sigh as he sat down beside Luce who turned in her seat. They both looked at him with a mix of worry and confusion.

"What is it?" Mike asked, sneaking a glance at Luce before looking back at their boss. Harvey noticed how close the pair of them had become and he liked this, he liked the fact that they were good friends and that Luce had someone closer to her own age to hang out with. In his mind they were like a brother and sister, or maybe just very close friends.

"I've just had a meeting with Jessica and this case is having to be resolved by the other associates and take a back seat for myself, Louis, you two and the three other top associates. We have a bigger case that you might not like. Unfortunately Mike you're already familiar with it." Luce's face went pale.

"No I can't." she said firmly, shaking her head. Her eyes were stony and Harvey could tell she was forcing back tears.

"I'm sorry Luce. We have to work on the Warwick enterprises case. I don't want to either but none of us have a choice. We've all been roped in." he concluded bitterly and awaited their response.

"Surely Louis can handle it on his own? And other associates can handle it? Luce doesn't have to." Mike replied, leaning forward in his chair again and defending them in a hard tone.

"Jessica says she wants both Louis and I on it, believe it or not Louis isn't keen on the idea either. And unless you appeal directly to Jessica she wants you on the case. She wants the best, we can't turn it down it would be too much bad business for the company."

"And you didn't fight for me?" Luce asked in disbelief and Harvey was taken aback at the harshness in her voice. "You didn't tell Jessica that I cannot possibly defend that man! He stole your wife dad but he stole my childhood. What he did to me will haunt me for the rest of my life and now I have to compile evidence and stand up and defend him in court. Thanks, thanks a bunch." Luce spat harshly before standing up and knocking her chair back angrily. She stormed out of the library and left the two men staring after her in disbelief. Harvey forced himself to think of her as an employee rather than his daughter but that didn't change the fact that he needed to see she was alright.

"I have to go after her…" he said and stood but Mike stood too.

"Harvey, maybe I should go? Not that I want to get involved or in the way, I just think maybe she needs to cool down from you right now." Mike said evenly and Harvey nodded.

"You're right." He said dismissively and left, walking in the direction of his office.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh, Mike collected up the books and stacked them neatly with the intention of returning to them later. He then grabbed his blazer and went off in search of Luce.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 7**

Luce stormed from the library and just kept walking, she didn't know where to go so she simply allowed her feet to carry her. She continued past Donna who shouted her concerns after her. She pushed past Louis who tried to grab her and stop her but she shook him off and continued on her war path. She slammed into a fellow associate who didn't say a word but instead hastened to collect the papers they'd dropped and remove themselves from her path as quickly as possible. She didn't know where she needed to go, she didn't care as long as it was somewhere alone and isolated.

She found herself in the storage room and slammed the door shut behind her, hoping that for the next half an hour or so no one would have any particular need to research past cases. She really needed to be alone. Or she needed to yell at someone. She couldn't decide which.

Once the door had slammed shut she kept on walking into the maze of boxes, propelled by her momentum. In her frustration she brought her hands up to her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Feeling the wetness on her cheeks she realised that she must have been crying since she left the library and that explained why so many people had tried to call after her, and also why her colleague had appeared so terrified of her. Most of the associates were frightened of her father so she assumed they must not want to get in her way if she was upset.

She finally came to a stop, calmed by the abundance of files and the eerie silence of the storage room. She found herself breathing in large gulps as all the thoughts of her stepfather filled her memory. She realised she was probably having some kind of panic attack and she needed to calm down but she couldn't stop herself from shaking, or the tears from pouring down her cheeks. The rational part of her mind scolded herself for reacting in such a pathetic way but the emotional part of her reminded her brain that she was allowed to react like this. The man she was now employed to defend had ruined her life. He had beaten her and watched her and attempted to have sex with her when she was only a teenager. She had been so vulnerable and now she was expected to act strong and speak out against the allegations made against the monster who haunted her nightmares.

Fear completely clouded her better judgement and she began to pace with the hope of ridding herself of the shaking and stopping the crying. She needed to scream and shout and cry until she wore herself out and collapsed onto the floor to sleep for an eternity but she was at work and that wasn't an option. She needed to calm down and fast. She didn't enjoy being this out of control; she hated being this unprofessional.

"Luce?" a voice called from nearer the front of the paper maze. She recognised the voice but couldn't bring herself to respond. She didn't want to be found just as much as she did want to be found. She wished she was able to make a decision about what she wanted but she simply couldn't, her brain was too muddled and everything was spinning too fast.

She forgot she was wearing heels that made the noise of her steps as she paced and it didn't take Mike long to find her. Once he rounded the corner he stopped as did she. They stood and looked at each other for a few moments before Luce couldn't take the way he looked at her. The sympathetic fear etched into his handsome features broke her heart, she didn't want his sympathy. She wanted him to take away the pain, to do something about it. Hit her dad, hit Warwick, anything.

"Luce?" he asked in a quiet voice and the sobbing returned to her as the panic once again took hold. Her breathing quickened into large gasps as she struggled to regain control and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She shook so much she struggled to stand and so she began to pace again, desperate for some kind of control over her emotions that she struggled with so much at that moment.

"I can't do this." She managed to choke out between gasps for air and sobs and finding some solace in speaking, decided to try and continue. "I can't defend the man who beat me and locked me in a room when my mom was away. I can't do it!"

"Luce…" Mike tried and took a step forward in an attempt to reach out to her but she backed off and up against a stack of boxes. They teetered dangerously for a moment before growing still.

"You know when I caught my mom cheating on my dad it was with him? I was sick. I was off of school because I had a fever and I was ten! I didn't know what to do and I felt so ill and I heard my mom laughing so I knew she was there. So I left my bed and I got up and I went into her bedroom and I found her tangled up in the sheets with _him_!" she spat his name and more tears came but Mike made no move to comfort her. He understood that she needed to tell her story and he was there to listen. That was comfort enough.

"She didn't even stop. She saw me and she smiled and she thought I was too young and too stupid to understand what was going on but I understood perfectly. But they both just carried on as if I wasn't there. I ran out of the room and threw up and it had nothing to do with how sick I was feeling. My mom never even came in to check on me, she just went out with him straight after and when my dad came home he found me covered in sick, shivering, freezing; terrified. He cleaned me up and put me back to bed and when he was done my mom came home and claimed she'd only gone out to get groceries. I couldn't say a word, I physically couldn't bring myself to talk about anything because I knew that if I did then she would punish me. but late that night I couldn't sleep because of the images that I had stuck in my head and my dad was sleeping in my bed with me and he was telling me jokes and stories and doing anything to try and cheer me up a little. And little ten year old me was so suddenly overwhelmed by how good a dad he was, about how much he loved me and my mom and how I couldn't ever keep the truth from him that it just came out. I just told him what I'd seen and what my mom had done. And God he was one hell of an actor. He comforted me and told me that I'd done the right thing and eventually I fell asleep. I really believed that it was all gonna be okay. But it wasn't."

Luce had stopped shaking now, she was calmer and whilst tears still clouded her vision and cascaded down her cheeks they were more controlled and graceful.

"I woke up early the next morning and they were fighting. My dad packed a bag and took me with him and we stayed in a hotel. He told me it was a big adventure and I believed him. He never once let me know how much my mom had hurt him, he constantly supported me no matter what and allowed me to believe that everything was going to be okay. He tried to fix everything and I love him for that, so much. But he can't expect me to defend this monster. Surely? Mike, I don't know what to do. I don't want to give myself a reputation of turning down a case, but I'm really not sure I can do this."

"Luce," Mike said once again and this time Luce allowed him to continue. To try and comfort her. "I get that this is going to be difficult and it sucks so much. We all want to see Warwick go down trust me. No one is on his side. But you have to defend him…"

"I can't! I don't have to do anything Mike! I cannot defend him you don't understand what he did to me!" she cried and tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm and held both her arms firmly, keeping her in place. He held her fast and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Listen to me." he demanded and the comfort of his touch gave her a little more control. "You have to defend him in order to prove to him that he has not destroyed your life. That you are stronger without him. Your dad loves you so much everyone can see that and he won't let you get hurt. Neither will I. we'll be right with you the whole way and we want to help you show Warwick that he is nothing compared to you. He might own this business, but everything he has is in your power. You own his ass and you can take it down just as much as defend it. You have to make sure he knows that. And we'll help you."

"I'm scared Mike." Luce whispered and his eyes softened as did his grip. Instead he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The tightness of his embrace comforted her more than she realised it could. She didn't want to have any feelings towards Mike, it wasn't professional and he worked for her father. But she couldn't help it if this form of contact comforted her. So putting aside her professional work ethic, she allowed herself to be comforted.

He rubbed circles on her back and she allowed her breathing to slow and her body to melt into his and they stood in their slightly awkward embrace.

"It's going to be alright I promise." He whispered into her hair, "I'm going to be here every single step of the way."

And despite herself, Luce did feel ever so slightly more confident that she could get through the troubles that were before her.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 8**

Jessica heard the knock on her door and somehow she already knew who it was, it wasn't even necessary for her to look up from her work. But she signed off her sentence and looked up anyway.

"Come in." she called and sure enough Lucinda Specter entered. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose looked like it was sore from the number of times it had been blown. It was the first time Jessica had seen her since she was a child and the rumours were true. She was a young woman.

She wore a black pencil skirt and a light, blue shirt that ruffled around the collar and hugged at her arms. Her heels were high to give her an intimidating impression but moderate enough to be professional. Her hair had evidently been up but had recently been taken down and she had run her hands through it many times. It framed her face like a mane and looked messy but Jessica understood that this was out of her control. It looked like she'd attempted to control it but given up quickly. It shone a brilliant gold and gave her even more of an intimidating impression. Jessica hoped that she would live to see the day this girl became as successful as her father, because she knew she would shine in a courtroom.

"Lucinda?" she asked in an awed whisper and Lucinda nodded slightly as she shut the door behind her and entered the room. Jessica stood and came around the desk, smiling at her slightly. She had always pretended to disapprove of the child Harvey seemed to keep in the corner. It didn't look good for the business but Harvey always understood that. Harvey kept her out of the way and ensured that clients never saw her. Jessica even knew her to hide silently under his desk during meetings once or twice. But whilst she'd always pretended to disapprove of the girl, she'd always liked her. She was polite and sweet and had once drawn Jessica a picture that had melted her heart. She was glad the polite, sweet child had grown into a ferocious lawyer and was now working for her. It gave her hope.

"Jessica, I'm worry to bother you I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." She said in a small voice.

"Of course." Jessica said calmly and gestured towards the couches where they both sat, facing one another. She knew why the associate had come to see her and she wished that she hadn't. She knew that Lucinda was going to ask to be taken off the case and it disappointed her. She wanted her to fight the battle and win to prove to everyone just how strong she was.

"How can I help you?" she asked and the most motherly tone she could muster. She'd never really done well in caring for her employees on a less than professional scale but she felt she needed to make an exception for Lucinda, just this once. She knew that she would never ask for it again.

"The Warwick case…" Lucinda began, staring at the floor besides Jessica's feet. But then she stopped, unable to say anymore. Jessica looked at her sympathetically and cocked her head slightly.

"Harvey warned me about this. You'd like to be taken off the case?" Jessica filled in the gaps and was surprised when Lucinda's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"No. no I want to fight the case." She said confidently and Jessica raised her eyebrows and leaned back in surprise. She allowed a slight smile of pride betray her before she managed to get control over herself and shrug lightly.

"So what about the Warwick case?" she asked and then realised that coddling the girl wasn't going to do much for her in terms of experience, she made the decision to treat her like any other employee.

"I just want to ensure that the prosecution isn't going to have any reason for filing conflict of interest." Lucinda said, straightening up slightly and appearing more confident as she herself resumed a more professional stance on the situation. "I feel a senior member of the team should know the extent of my relationship with Jeremy Warwick. And I can't tell Harvey. I can't put that on him yet, we're too far apart."

"Whilst I would usually say that this should be reported to Harvey, I understand the situation and I'm willing to make an exception and take the responsibility for this for once." Jessica explained fairly and Lucinda nodded. Jessica watched her collect her words and waited patiently until she was ready to tell her what she needed to know.

"Jeremy Warwick was my step-father. He still is, legally speaking. But he was an abusive guardian and for this reason I hate him. I understand the need to be professional in this situation and I intend to be but I don't want it to be held accountable to me if we fail as his defence. I will to my utmost to defend him despite my personal feelings towards him." Lucinda said stonily, betraying no emotion. Jessica sighed as she realised just how much she didn't want to hear the answer to her next question. But, as it would be with every employee, she was obliged to ask it.

"Lucinda, I'm sorry, but I have to ask. To what extent was he abusive? You don't have to go into details but I have to know in case it's going to impair your ability to work." Jessica explained slowly and Lucinda nodded like she was prepared to answer the question.

"He beat me. Locked me up for days on end. On my sixteenth birthday," she paused and swallowed, Jessica waited patiently. "On my sixteenth birthday he attempted to rape me for the first time. He tried again multiple times after that." She took a deep breath and continued bravely on. "He then paid for my tuition at Harvard."

"Lucinda, maybe you shouldn't work this case." Jessica said softly. "Someone else can take your place."

"No." Lucinda said firmly. "I want to work the case and prove to him, to everybody, that my past does not affect my present. Nor does it define my future. I want him to owe me."

Jessica nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Your father knows none of this?" she asked softly. She wanted to be a friend to her just as much as her boss. She felt it was important.

"No. I can't tell him." Lucinda explained coldly and Jessica nodded again. She was about to speak before Lucinda spoke again.

"I'm scared." This time her voice was no longer firm and cold. It cracked and exposed her true fear.

"Lucinda. I understand why you had to tell me all of this and I'm proud of you. And once this is all over we will drop Warwick enterprises and I will personally defend you if you wish to press charges against Jeremy Warwick. I can only recommend you tell Harvey about this but I completely understand if you don't feel you can. This man deserves to go to jail for life but for now we have to take their case."

"But it's not a company matter." Lucinda said desperately, looking at Jessica with pleading in her eyes. "It's personal. I thought we dealt in corporate law?"

"We do. But unfortunately this matter directly affects the company. We have to defend him in order to defend the assets we share. But I don't care how much money we lose, once this is over, he's gone." Jessica assured her firmly and Lucinda nodded slightly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that this causes so much trouble in the company. I don't want to appear unprofessional." She said as she stood. Jessica stood with her.

"Lucinda," she said as she walked her to the door. "Don't be afraid to talk to someone about all of this. Try and open up to your father, not necessarily on a professional level. He's missed you so much, he needs you now more than ever and you need him too." Jessica assured her and Lucinda nodded.

"Thank you Jessica," she said and made to move out of the door. Before she was fully out of the door she paused and turned back. "And Jessica, please call me Luce. I hate Lucinda. That's something I've never quite forgiven my parents for." She smiled weakly and Jessica laughed.

"Of course," she said and grinned, "Luce."

Luce left and Jessica couldn't help but see the polite, sweet child walking away from her office in the place of the capable associate. She vowed to herself and her company that, no matter what, Jeremy Warwick was going down.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 9**

Harvey sat at his desk staring intently at the form in front of him that he knew he needed to fill out but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate. Instead, he stared at the paper and he wished that he knew what to do. He wished that he was a strong enough man to say no to this case and he wished that he was a strong enough father to help his daughter. He wished that he knew the right thing to say or the best way to comfort her, but he had no ideas at all. He was at a complete loss.

Usually at these times he would turn to Donna for guidance but he already knew exactly what she would say. She would tell him that he was overthinking everything too much and he needed to calm down and let Luce make her own decisions and be her own person. She would remind him one hundred times that Luce was no longer a child and that she needed to be treated and respected like, not just an adult, but a colleague too.

The paper in front of him grew more and more blurred until eventually Harvey lost his temper at his own inability to concentrate and threw the paper across the room, accompanied by many others. He stood and stared at them for a second before sinking back down in his chair, noting them as a lost cause not worthy of his attention until another day.

As soon as he had sat down there was a shy knock on the door. They entered without his acknowledgement and came across the room to sit in the chair opposite him. He kept his gaze fixed at a point on his desk where the abandoned forms had sat moments ago. There was a silence that Harvey was happy to allow to go on for an eternity. He was comfortable wallowing in his own pity and anger.

"Donna was going to come in here but I thought it might be better if it was me." Harvey's head snapped up at the sound of his daughter's voice and his eyes met hers. She looked bad. Her eyes were red and raw to indicate she'd been crying; her hair was down and messy. She didn't look in control at all which was out of character for her. They'd only been back in contact for a few weeks but he already knew how she liked to be in control and present herself professionally. And that was not the image she was presenting in that particular moment.

"Luce," he said slowly but she shook her head so he stopped talking and allowed her the space to say what she needed to say. It was an old trick he'd learned from being with her mother.

"When I first came back I was so excited to get to be around my dad again." She spoke confidently whilst looking him directly in the eye. Despite her obvious weakness he marvelled at how well she played her strengths. "I was even happier when you asked me to move in with you. I was unbelievably excited that I was going to get to know you again. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world because I got the second chance. And this feeling continue, right up until you told me we were taking Jeremy Warwick's case."

Harvey's heart sank and he opened his mouth to defend himself and his actions but a single raised eyebrow from her stopped him in his tracks. He got the feeling this wasn't an argument.

"When you told me that I had to make a choice between defending the man who destroyed my childhood of having a reputation as a lawyer who turned down cases, thus meaning I would probably never be promoted past associate; well to say I felt betrayed would be an understatement. I was so angry and upset. And I was worried about what this meant you thought of me. I felt like you just didn't care about me at all, like I was just another grunt under your boot and that hurt me a lot because of how much I look up to you and respect you. All I've ever wanted is for you to return that respect ad when you pulled that move I just felt like it was hopeless trying to get any respect out of you. It hurt me so much to think that I would never get that from my own father. But I thought about it and I realised that I am thinking about this too much and that you've been so great to me. I know that you don't want to take the cause either and I can only imagine how tough this must be for _you_. I was inconsiderate and harsh and rude. I jumped to conclusions too quickly and acted like a complete and irrational bitch. I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did as both your daughter and your employee. I should have been more grown up and professional. I hope you can forgive me."

She averted her eyes down to the desk and clamped her lips shut against the words that weren't meant for now. They were meant for another time and another place. He realised with a crushing sadness that she thought he was disappointed in her and he once again wished he'd had more practice at doing things properly.

"Luce, right now I'm talking to you as my daughter. Screw the fact that you work for me. You are my daughter first and that will always matter more to me. You've done so much to make me proud and I've been a shitty dad and missed all of it. So we're gonna forget everything from the past and start now. And I will not be any less proud of you if you decide not to work this case." He assured her but she looked back at him with stony, cold eyes.

"I want to work this case." She replied firmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I want to prove to Jeremy Warwick that he's going to have to do a lot more to break me."


	10. Chapter 10

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 10**

The next few days only meant that Mike and Luce could wait as Harvey attended meetings with Warwick's personal lawyers and Louis attended meetings with Warwick himself. In the meantime the associated continued with their original case. It was four days later that Donna came from the fetch the pair of them along with another associate names Jackson who would be working with them.

"Jackson," Harvey began as soon as the three of them entered his office, Louis was sat on one of the leather couches, watching them. "Go through Warwick's personal itinerary for the day in question. I want records of every receipt, bank statement, bus ticket, phone calls; everything." Harvey ordered. Jackson didn't say a word, he simply nodded and left. Harvey decided he liked him, he knew he was just the third best associate and he didn't question being put in his place.

"Mike, you're going to go with Louis to talk to Jeremy Warwick again, make sure his alibi's solid. Lucinda and I are going to go and talk to the witness and see if we can get them to change their story. Or at least find cause for confusion." Harvey instructed and the pair of them nodded.

Louis and Mike left and Harvey and Luce wordlessly travelled down to the ground floor and got into the car he had waiting. Once they were both seated Luce turned to him.

"What are we going to the eye witness for? They'll have a lawyer present who'll file a suit for harassment." She said and he nodded.

"It depends on how we go about the meeting. If we come across as the sharks we know we are they'll retreat into their shells. If we're caring and protective, they might be more willing to help us out a little. We need to tell them the truth. That we think he's guilty but he's going to walk anyway so what's the point of causing such a fuss? They should drop it or they're going to make an enemy out of a very powerful man." Harvey explained, not moving his gaze from out the window.

"That's why you brought me and not Mike." Luce realised with a nod, "You want me to play the stepdaughter card."

"Well, you certain inherited your fathers brains." He smiled at her and she forced a smile back. The car journey was longer than she anticipated and nerves began to eat up inside of her. She couldn't work out whether they were pulling a good move or not and it made her nervous to think it could go either way. They arrived at a suburban house on the outskirts of the city that seemed to shine 'The American Dream' in the bright sunlight, like a golden emblem for all that was good and just. Luce hoped this was extended to those who inhabited it.

"I don't understand how anyone could live in a place like this." Harvey commented in a dry tone as they got out of the car.

"I think it's quaint." Luce replied and Harvey grimaced at her so she laughed. They made their way up the porch steps and Harvey knocked on the door as Luce stood a little way back, respectfully. The door opened to reveal a young woman with a baby on her hip. The woman had chocolate brown hair flowing to her shoulders and wore jeans and a smart shirt. She was bare footed. The baby had small tufts of blonde hair and big, inquisitive, blue eyes. She (they assumed it was a she), wore a pink sundress and a matching bow on her head.

"Mrs Ellis?" Harvey asked and the woman nodded. The baby watched shyly. Luce realised with a pang of sadness that this was the wife of the man who'd died.

"Yes, please come in." she said, opening the door wide into a small foyer. A sitting area lay to their left and a dining room to the right. Her lawyer was already sat at the table.

"My name is Harvey Specter and this is my associate Lucinda Kraig." He explained as Mrs Ellis shut the door and gestured them through to the dining room. They moved through as Mrs Ellis placed the baby down inside a play pen where she immediately cooed and gurgled as she grasped at a toy. Lucinda and Harvey sat down.

"Mrs Ellis we would like to begin by saying how sorry we are for your loss." Harvey said.

"Please, call me Louise." She replied as she picked up a mug of tea and sat down opposite them, beside her lawyer. "And I would like to say I'm not changing my story."

"We're not asking you to." Harvey said and Louise looked confused.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we want to warn you. Jeremy Warwick is a very powerful man who will walk away from this completely unscathed. He is a monster, we know this is hard to believe but we hate him just as much as you do. We don't want him to win, we don't want him to hurt any more people but he will. He'll hurt you and your daughter and he'll never stop. We understand our motives might appear selfish and in a way they are. We want you to drop the case so we can lose him as a client. He's hurt us both professionally and personally also." Harvey explained calmly and Luce steeled herself. Louise looked even more confused than she had before.

"The man murdered my husband whilst my daughter and I were in the next room." She said slowly, "How the hell has he hurt you? Did he murder your loved ones too?"

"No," Harvey began but Luce interrupted him.

"Yes." She said and everyone turned to face her. Aside from the baby gurgles there was a silence that willed her on. "I was fourteen and found a stray kitten on the street. I looked after it for six months before anyone found out and then he did. He hated pets he never let me have one whilst my sister had a dog and a horse. When he found out it was less than a week before I found my cat dead. I could never prove it but I knew it was him." There was another silence that chilled the air.

"What the hell…" Louise began, looking hurt as she believed Luce was mocking her.

"Jeremy Warwick is my stepfather. My name is really Lucinda Specter and this is my father, Harvey. My mother cheated on him when I was eleven years old and then married Jeremy Warwick who abused me as I grew up but made it so I could never come back to my father. I studied to be a lawyer and escaped to New York but he followed me here. I truly am sorry for your loss but this man will not give up until he's hurt you more if you go up against him like this. Trust me I know from personal experience." Luce explained, she was almost pleading. "Please at least think about reconsidering…"

…

As they left the house Harvey walked a little way behind Luce.

"I'm sorry." He said and when she didn't respond he went on. "I never knew about the cat."

"You don't know about a lot of things. But I lied." She said as they approached the car.

"Oh?" he asked and she turned to face him but didn't look him in the eye.

"He killed the cat in front of me." she said and got in the car before he could say another word. The car ride back was silent.

…

It was nine o'clock on Thursday morning when Harvey turned up for work and his first port of call was his office. As he got out of the elevator the first person he ran into was Mike.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mike greeted him. "I assume Louis informed you about Warwick."

"Yeah at least three people swear to seeing him in the bar at the time of the murder."

"It's three against one."

"It's outright bullshit." Harvey said as he walked down the corridor toward his office. "Have you seen Luce?"

"Not since last night. She was still working in your office when I left."

"She didn't come home." Harvey told him.

"You think she worked through the night?" Mike asked as they approached Donna's desk.

"She did." Donna intervened and gestured to a dishevelled looking Luce who was sat in Harvey's office, working. Harvey sighed and looked worried.

"What's wrong? I thought you were all for associates working their asses off?" Mike asked.

"I am, but his is her third this week. I would tell anyone to take a day. I'm worried about how this case is affecting her." Harvey explained and Mike looked through at her as she scribbled something down.

"Hey let me talk to her. See if I can get her to ease up a little?" Mike suggested. Harvey paused a moment and looked at Mike, trying to work him out, before nodding slowly.

"Well if there's anyone who can get people to stop working, it's you."

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mike?" Luce asked for the fourth time as they entered the restaurant. Mike held the door open for her and shut it behind himself.

"Of course, this place is great. The pizza is to die for." He said as they were immediately shown to a table. "Plus we need to get some food down you if we're going to be drinking all night. It's bad for the stomach."

"I mean tonight as a whole! I mean we could be working the case right now but instead we're eating pizza with the intent of getting obscenely drunk. How is that a good idea when we have work in the morning?" she objected but took the menu Mike handed to her.

"We can always call in sick. Actually I feel this stomach bug coming along." He said and she giggled but he could still see doubt in her features. "Seriously Luce, don't worry about work tonight. Tonight is about you de-stressing. Okay?" he said, leaning across the table and she thought for a moment before sighing and shrugging.

"I guess I better start thinking about what pizza I want then." She said, glancing down at the menu. Mike smiled at her and then looked down at his own menu.

An hour later they were leaving the restaurant, having already begun drinking. He once again held open the door for her and she nodded at him in thanks. They walked a little way and ended up on a small street that was deserted except for one man who stood with his back to them on the phone about one hundred metres ahead of them. As they approached, Luce laughing at something Mike had just said, the man turned and hung up the phone.

"Lucinda Specter?" the man called and she and Mike stopped in their tracks.

"Yes?" Luce asked. The man had shaggy, dark hair and piercing green eyes. His chin was matted with untidy stubble and his hoodie was two sizes too big.

It took Luce a few seconds to place him but once she did she was frightened.

"Harrison?" she asked. She took a step forward as Mike turned around. There were two other men approaching behind them.

"We don't want any trouble." Mike said. Harrison ignored him.

"Warwick was looking for you. Wanted you to come home once you finished law school. Wasn't that the deal?" Harrison asked her and she tried to keep calm and not panic.

"I had different ideas." She replied.

"He saw that. But he agreed to send you to school so in return you'd come and work for the family business."

"He is not my family."

"But you let him pay." Harrison replied with a threatening edge to his voice. "Now we were sent to come get you. Are you gonna come quietly or not?"

"I sure as shit am not." She replied tartly. There was a pause before Harrison nodded to his friends. The pair of them grabbed Mike whilst Harrison went for Luce. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back, holding her so she was facing Mike who was yelling and trying to fight back against the men. But they were much bigger than him and clearly had experience in beating people up. One of the men held his arms the way Harrison had Luce and the other slung a right hook across his jaw. Mike slumped slightly and spluttered in surprise as Luce screamed in fury and fought against Harrison's grip. He responded by twisting her arm up painfully, causing her to cry out in pain. He leaned down to hiss in her ear.

"Ready to come home yet, Princess?"

"Don't Luce!" Mike spluttered and man number two punched him in the gut to shut him up. Luce cried out again, this time tears sprung to her eyes as Harrison twisted her arms further.

"No, I won't go with you!" She cried with earned Mike another punch across the face. He looked up at her, his nose and mouth bleeding.

"Cops." Man number three exclaimed smoothly and man number two punched Mike once more across the face and in the gut for good measure. At the same time Harrison whirled Luce around and spat in her face.

"You'll regret this." He spat before throwing her hard to the ground. There wasn't enough time for her to orient herself so she smacked her head against some fencing and immediately felt the stab of pain and warm trickle of blood. Ignoring the blood she pulled down her sleeve and wiped away Harrison's spit on her cheek. She shuddered before returning her attention to Mike. Trying her best to ignore the pain throbbing through her temple, she crawled over to where Mike lay, he tried to push himself up with a groan and she helped him into a sitting position before cradling his face in her hands and checking his injuries.

"I'm so sorry Mike." She said tearfully and he spat blood, unable to form a coherent response so she let out a small sob. He shook his head and pulled her to his chest. They held onto each other until the ambulance arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 11**

Mike sat on the hospital bed with his legs dangling over the side and his head bowed, Luce sat in the chair opposite him, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Why were we attacked?" Mike asked, a hint of anger in his voice that made Luce worry about their relationship but she kept all signs of panic from her voice.

"Harrison works for my step-father. When I wanted to go to Harvard I didn't have the money myself and Warwick agreed to pay for it because my mom wanted it. My mom only wanted it because she was bored of me and wanted to pretend I didn't exist so this was an easy way of getting rid of me but the real reason Warwick agreed to send me to Harvard was because he wanted me to work for him." Luce sighed and looked down.

"Warwick wanted you to work for Warwick enterprises? But at the time you went to Harvard Warwick enterprises was already a client of Pearson Hardman. So your step father wanted you to work with Harvey?" he asked, confused. Luce shook her head slowly.

"Warwick has another company along the side that's very much an underground company. It's shady. Drugs, black market dealings all the trimmings. He wanted me to work for that company, he wanted me to do the legal work so if I was good enough he'd never lose the extra money he had coming in." she explained with a shudder. "Harrison worked for him in that side of the company. As did Lenny and Kravitz." She added in a bitter tone.

"Luce you should tell Harvey about this. With this knowledge Pearson Specter could have the evidence to drop Warwick as a client." Mike said enthusiastically.

"Yeah well I wish them luck finding any evidence. Furtive meetings were all I ever got aside from Warwick's boasts that he was the greatest man alive because he could get away with a million dollar drug ring and could kill someone on the side and get away with it. I would bet that's why he killed this guy, because he crossed him on drugs or couldn't pay him back or some shit like that. He's a dodgy guy Mike." She said with a twinge of anger in her voice.

Mike paused for a moment before sliding off the bed and kneeling down on the floor in front of her so he was looking up into her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she once again surveyed his injuries. She took his face in her hands and traced her thumbs along his cheekbones once. Tears pricked her eyes and glassed them over. "This is all my fault."

"Luce, I'm fine. I was just so worried about you. I thought those men were just going to take you or something." He said softly and he took her hands form his face and held them tightly in his own.

"Like I would have let them. I would have kicked and screamed the whole way." She said with a light smile which he returned and then grimaced in pain which made her flinch again.

"I don't doubt it." Mike replied softly. "Listen Luce it's going to be okay. Harvey and Jessica will sort this out so that we don't have to see those assholes ever again. If we're lucky we can find a loophole in the contracts and just lose Warwick as a client straight away. It seems he's creating more problems than anything else."

"As I say, they'll need evidence and they'll never find any. His lawyers are too good. Everything about his company is." Luce said sadly.

"Well we're the best damn lawyers in New York, if anyone can find the evidence then we can." Mike said and she smiled.

"Yeah you're right. We are pretty great."

"I don't care! I hear my kid is attacked I want to know who did it!" Harvey's voice came from down the hall and Mike moved away from Luce and sat back on the bed. Luce in turn stood up and turned towards the edge of the curtain that was open. Sure enough a couple of minutes later Harvey appeared around the corner and stopped. He looked between Luce and Mike and anger took over his features. He crossed to his daughter and took her face in his hands.

"What happened?" Harvey demanded in a stony voice as his eyes surveyed the cut across her forehead. Mike averted his eyes and gave them a moment as he stared into his lap instead. Luce grimaced and pulled her face from his grip. Louis followed close behind and remained stood in the opening of the curtain.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Mike asked, a confused expression on his face as he caught sight of him.

"Harvey and I were working together when we got the news." Louis explained. "We both came, I thought it had something to do with the Warwick case."

"You were right." Luce said as she took a step back from her father who was trying to observe her forehead again. "Dad I'm fine! Leave it!" she said irritably and Harvey's eyes were so cold and stony Mike was genuinely afraid for Luce's life. But she ignored him and moved over to stand beside Mike.

"Tell me what happened. Now." Harvey ordered and Luce looked to Mike who gave her an encouraging nod.

"We were out, and we ran into this guy I used to know." She said, she wasn't technically lying.

"How did you know him?" Louis asked and Luce paused a moment. She'd allowed herself to forget these men were lawyers.

"He used to work for Warwick." She answered honestly. "He still does, I mean." She added quietly.

"What does he do for Warwick?" Louis asked and Luce wondered why her father was allowing Louis to do all the work. One glance at her father answered her question, he didn't trust himself not to make the situation personal; Louis was able to ask her the right questions that would give them the information they needed in terms of the case. Anything personal could wait.

"We was a thug for the company. He used to work the books, do the dirty work, anything Warwick needed him to do. He was a third in command. Warwick was first, then a guy called Bernie and then Harrison. He had two men with him, I think their names were Morgens and Taylor." She explained and her eyes flitted to the floor. She felt like a witness on the stand.

"You think?" Louis asked.

"I don't remember exactly, they weren't around an awful lot I only met them a couple of times." She replied.

"When did you meet these men?" Harvey asked and she looked at him in surprise but didn't hesitate as she answered.

"When I was a teenager. Before I went to Harvard. They came to my home in Boston to talk to Warwick. They didn't work for Warwick enterprises." She said and took a deep breath as she prepared herself to explain to her father what she had been partially involved with in her adolescent years.

"If they didn't work for Warwick enterprises then how did they work for Warwick?" Louis asked, genuine confusion crossing his face. Judging by his features, Harvey was beginning to piece the information together.

"He ran a separate, I'm assuming very clandestine, company?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Dealing in less than savoury goods." She added for clarification.

"We cannot be involved with this man any longer. He is going to drag our name through the mud before taking us down." Harvey hissed angrily and Luce took a deep breath.

"You'll never find any evidence that this company even exists." She said confidently and Mike reached out and gave her hand a squeeze, she held tightly to it as she continued. "Before I went to law school Warwick wanted me to work to cover up the nature of the company. It included multiple interlocking drug rings and items on the black market. I only ever got a couple of glances at the books but he has crazy good lawyers and criminals working for him all over the country. He wanted me to be one of those people and that's why he sent me to Harvard. The deal was once I was done I was to work for him and pay back the debt I owed him. Instead I ran away and came to New York." She concluded in a shaky voice and Mike squeezed her hand again. Harvey noticed their entwined hands and shifted his weight from one foot to the other in clear discomfort. He didn't say anything.

"That's why you were attacked." Louis realised. "Step-daddy wants you to come home and take over the family business."

"He's not my family." Luce replied bitterly and Louis nodded.

"You're damn right he's not. We are." He said and paused for a moment and there was an odd calm between the four of them as each of them mulled over the information Luce ha fed to them and tried to work out what to do with it. Louis was the first one to speak.

"Alright, I'm going to call Jessica and fill her in on everything. If we can't find a way to either drop Warwick as a client or take him down and expose him for the sly, old ass hat he is then I swear to God I'll quit the firm." Louis said as he pulled out his phone.

"No you won't." Harvey almost smiled and Louis shook his head as he punched in his passcode.

"No you're right I won't but my morals will be appalled with Me." he said as he walked away and out of the ward to talk to Jessica. Harvey was left alone with Luce and Mike.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them after a couple of moments and Luce turned to Mike.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Me too." Mike replied and they smiled at Harvey together.

"What were you doing out? Surely you should have been working in the morning?" Harvey asked them. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I was trying to get Luce to ease up on the workload. We were going to call in fake sick in the morning but a least for this evening I wanted to de-stress her." Mike explained, giving Harvey a look. He sighed. He knew he couldn't reprimand them for doing what he'd wanted but he couldn't thank Mike in front of Luce or she would have grown mad at the pair of them for plotting behind her back. He was overcome with frustration at himself.

"I don't know whether to be mad at you both," he said loudly before taking a deep breath and smiling slightly at them, "or proud that you're following in my footsteps so closely."


	12. Chapter 12

**You Need Me**

**Chapter 12**

Harvey just needed a few more things from his office that he hadn't picked up on the way out before he would go home and take care of his daughter. He knew that she was pretending to be fine in order to keep him calm but she truthfully wasn't, he knew that she was scared. He had seen it in the way she had looked around her constantly when they left the hospital and in the way she had shot a worried glance at Mike as they got in their separate cars. He had seen it in the way her thumbs twirled around and around in a blurred dance and in the way she hardly blinked as she started out of the window the entire drive back to the apartment. He had made a show of locking the door behind him when he'd left, he knew she would be listening and watching despite the fact that she had told him she was going to go straight to bed. He doubted she would get much sleep that night, if any.

The elevator pinged and he stepped out onto the floor of his office. He walked through the deserted corridors, the odd associate could still be seen working but that was all. Except Donna, he noticed her red hair from down the corridor and cleared his throat subtly so she looked up and stood up quickly.

"Harvey!" she exclaimed and came around the side of her desk to meet him. She didn't touch him, she didn't go to hug him or comfort him in any way. She waited for him to tell her what he wanted or needed. He was angry about what had happened but he was also upset. He just wanted to collect his things and get home to his daughter. But there was something wrong, he could tell.

"Donna, what's wrong?" he asked and Donna sagged slightly.

"Jessica wants to speak to you." She said with a slight gesture and Harvey's eyes travelled towards his office where Jessica was sat behind his desk. She gave him a small wave and a tight smile. Harvey rolled his eyes and pushed past Donna and into his office.

"What do you want Jessica? I just want to go home." He said as he pushed his way into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Me too. And I was ready to go home when I got a call from Louis saying that Lucinda and Mike had been attacked and were in the hospital. And then he told me Warwick was behind it." Jessica said as she stood. Harvey stood opposite her, disliking how he was being made to be submissive in his own office.

"That's right, what's so difficult to understand? Or are you pissed Louis called you and not me? Well you wanted us to work together on this." Harvey said moving forward toward his desk, Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't add up quite right." Jessica said coldly.

"What doesn't?"

"Why would Warwick have two people who are trying to protect him attacked?"

"This isn't about the business for him. He made it personal with Luce. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Then we take her off the case." Jessica said firmly but Harvey shook his head.

"No. we can't take her off the case because that'll make things worse."

"Harvey…"

"Listen to me Jessica. I am not trying to go over your head here. But Warwick is playing a dirty game and we need to figure out a way to be one step ahead of him. Right now the fact that Luce is working the case might be the only thing keeping him from taking her, or even killing her I don't know. But whilst she's working on proving his innocence he's less likely to hurt her."

"This isn't just about her Harvey. I'm sorry, I understand she's your daughter but I have to think of this firm too." Jessica said sadly and Harvey took a step forward, leaning his palms on the desk and bowing his head.

"I'm trying to think of the firm too Jessica, but I also have to think of my daughter. She made a deal with Warwick when she was just a kid. She promised that as long as he paid for her to go to Harvard then she would work for his sub-company. The illegal one we have to pretend to know nothing about."

"Harvey if we can find evidence of this sub-company it could give us grounds to drop the case and him as a client. He would go to jail." Jessica said, she spoke slowly as if to a child and Harvey shook his head slowly. He looked up at her with pain in his eyes.

"We won't find any evidence. I've already had Louis look into it. Warwick has hundreds of offshore accounts. Literally hundreds. He claims some of them are personal and some of them are business and I'll bet most of them are linked to his shady market."

"Then we set the associates on going through them all immediately."

"Jessica, it would take even all of the associate's week's maybe even month's maybe even years to find anything!" Harvey said loudly.

"You're acting like we have any other option to drop him!" Jessica accused him, also yelling.

"No I'm not! Listen to me Jessica, I'm suggesting we play him at his own game." He said and Jessica's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we use Luce to our advantage. That's clearly what he's doing to us. He attacked Luce and Mike to prove to us and, more importantly, the defence, that he's strong enough to fight his own battles. He's putting on a display and telling everyone that he's still in control."

"So we let him believe he is in control." Jessica said slowly and Harvey nodded.

"Give Mike and Luce a few days off to give the appearance that they're shaken and that'll shake the defence."

"That's all well and good, but then what?"

"Then we use Luce as bait. Warwick won't just leave her, he wants her back in his clutches to work for him. He won't give up." Harvey said, averting his eyes. Jessica paused as if wondering if he was being serious of not.

"Harvey? What the hell are you saying?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm saying we use Luce to bring out Warwick's bad side. This time we make sure he's caught, then the son of a bitch definitely goes down." He stared at the floor whilst Jessica paused again, this time in shock.

"You're not worried she'll get hurt?" she asked.

"I expect she will. But I know she's strong and I know she has people; me included, ready to take care of her as soon as she needs it." Harvey said and Jessica laughed bitterly and shook her head before moving around the desk and walking toward the door.

"Whilst it's good to see you putting the firm first again Harvey, I really hope you know what you're doing." She said as she left. Harvey sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. He only allowed himself a moment of despair before he pushed himself up and crossed the room to his drinks. He poured himself a scotch and took a burning sip as he heard the door open slowly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Using your own daughter as bait for a known murderer?" Donna asked slowly, her voice was low and dangerous and Harvey couldn't bear for her to be mad at him. Tears pricked his eyes and a lump rose in his throat as he realised that once again he was going to cry. He hated crying, especially in front of Donna, but his life had been so goddamn emotional.

"I don't know how else to catch the bastard Donna. I don't know what else to do. Of course I won't do anything Luce doesn't feel comfortable with, but she won't mind trying." Harvey said firmly, keeping his back to Donna as a tear dribbled down his cheek. He didn't dare reach up to wipe it away for fear of her noticing.

"You didn't want to ask her first?" Donna asked heatedly before sighing. "You know I can see your reflection in the window." She added, softer. "I can see that you're crying."

Harvey turned around to face her, placing the glass of scotch on the windowsill behind him.

"Like I said to Jessica, she is a strong kid and she can take it. I know her. She's like me, she'll do whatever it takes to win. Even if it means doing something she really doesn't want to do." Harvey said as he regained control of his emotions.

"Are you sure she's as like you as you think?" Donna asked. "Are you sure she's as strong as you think? Because Harvey if you screw this up you could lose her forever. And I don't mean to Warwick, I don't mean that he'll take her away again and she won't come back. I mean if you lose her trust and she takes off, then you'll lose everything to do with her. She could even quit this firm. We know her, she is strong and independent. But she came back here for a reason, she needs you. She needs you to protect her and look after her. She needs you in the way that you need me."

Harvey thought over Donna's words for a few minutes before nodding slowly.

"You're right." He said slowly and nodded. "I promise you Donna that I won't do anything unless I've asked Luce's complete permission first. I promise you that I will take care of her."

"Good. What was she doing out with Mike anyway?"

"I told Mike to help her loosen up a little. I was worried about her." Harvey paused and resisted shuddering. "They were on a date."

Donna smiled and crossed to him. She stroked some imaginary lint from the lapel of his jacket and let her hands rest on his chest.

"Well you know what I say. She's a big girl she deserves as much fun as the rest of us. And Mike's a good guy, he could be good for her and she could be seriously good for him. Think of it. He'll help her ease up a little and she'll make him work harder!"

"He lies every day about going to Harvard." Harvey argued lightly and Donna smiled.

"Maybe someone should tell Luce that."

"I think Luce already knows, she's not an idiot."

"I guess that shows how much she trusts you." Donna smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Don't worry about it. They will be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

**You Need Me **

**Chapter 13**

She knew that she was safe in her father's apartment, she knew that if she needed anything she could just call him and he would come running. It didn't stop her being on edge all day.

Luce slept until midday before a nightmare woke her up and she couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. She pulled on a baggy jumper and some sweatpants before tying her hair up into a ponytail and washing her face. She brushed her teeth quickly as she padded barefoot into the kitchen, she knew she should eat something but her stomach was in knots. She boiled some water on the stove and made herself some tea. Returning her toothbrush to the bathroom she picked up a case file from her desk and walked back into the kitchen. She sat at the island as she spread the work out in front of her.

At first she couldn't get into the work, she struggled to make sense of the words and every little sound made her jump. But soon she grew used to the small sounds and the words began to straighten themselves out on the page. Her stomach slowly unknotted itself and her tea soon disappeared but she didn't get up to make herself another one. She threw herself into the work and it succeeded in distracting her from the pain and fear. Hours flew away until the clock struck five in the evening. At the exact moment the clock struck five, the telephone rang. It made her jump and she sat up straighter. She yawned as she realised how fried her brain was and noted how her stomach was grumbling with complaints at the lack of food.

She stretched as she stood and walked over to take the phone from its cradle. She held it up and frowned as she didn't recognise the number. She clicked on the green, phone symbol before holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into it, cocking her head slightly in confusion.

"Lucinda?" a gruff voice came from the other end of the phone and her breath caught in her throat but she couldn't be sure of her suspicions.

"Who is this?" she asked confidently.

"You know." The voice responded and she licked her lips.

"No actually I don't. Who is this?" she asked again, her voice faltering only slightly.

"Lucinda come home. Come back to me." the voice said.

"I am home. I don't know who this is but you'd better leave me alone."

"It would be a shame to see your handsome friend Mike Ross lose some of his handsome features. Or watch your father slowly lose his arrogant confidence. Come back to me Lucinda. We don't want any accidents." The voice said and she was shocked into silence as fear once again took a deep hold in her. She opened her mouth to speak but the line went dead.

She dropped the phone to the floor where it fell with a clatter. She backed up a few steps and took deep breaths to try and keep control. She ran to the door and checked the bolts, everything was definitely locked. But it wasn't her who was in danger.

Harvey was at the firm, she knew he would be safe there no one would dare go after him if it meant they had to get through Donna. No one could manage that. But Mike had time off too, he would be alone in his apartment without any protection. She began to panic as she ran back for the phone. She snatched it up and dialled Mike's number, her fingers were shaking so badly she had to stop and start again as she forced herself to be calmer.

"Mike?" she said when he answered after the first ring.

"Hey Luce what's up?" he asked and she sat down heavily on the couch as she tried hard not to panic.

"I just got this really weird phone call and it's freaking me out and worried me that's all. I just wanted to check you're alright." She explained, putting her head in her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen do you want me to come over? Screw it. I'll be there in ten minutes alright?" he said and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes." She said and hung up the phone. As she waited for Mike to arrive she paced up and down, biting her thumbnail until it bled. She counted down each minute and when the time went on to eleven minutes and then twelve she began to panic. In between the thirteenth and fourteenth minute there was a knock on the door and she ran to answer it. Mike was stood there looking worried, she let him in and bolted the door behind him.

"Luce? What's wrong? What did they say in the phone call?" Mike asked, taking her hand as he noticed her thumb was bleeding. "Jesus Luce, alright come on let's calm you down." He said and led her to the kitchen. He ran her hand under water but she pulled it free and then dried it herself.

"I'm not a child Mike. The guy on the other end threatened you and my dad unless I 'came home'. I think it was Warwick, I tried to get him to say his name but he wouldn't of course. There's no evidence it was him."

"They could trace the call back to him." Mike suggested and she let out a small laugh.

"Do you seriously think that's going to work? With all the evidence we already have?" she asked and he sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you grew up with the maniac." He said as they walked over to the sitting area and sat next to one another on the couch. "How the hell did you deal with it?" he asked.

"I didn't." she answered truthfully. They sat next to one another, knees touching, facing each other slightly. "Not until I went to Harvard anyway. Up until that point I used a strategy the doctor gave my sister for anxiety. They always told her to designate a time she was allowed to worry about something and until that time she wasn't allowed to think about the things that worried her. I chose Harvard. I decided that once I was at Harvard I would let myself worry but up until that point I wouldn't." she explained and Mike frowned at her in concern.

"What happened when you got to Harvard? I mean worrying about all of that shit must have had some impact?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess over the years it all just sort of became normality to me. So by the time I got to Harvard I didn't give a shit. I just cared about getting the grades and getting the hell out of Boston. I didn't care about Warwick anymore. I really thought I was shot of him." She said and hung her head. He reached across and took her hand comfortingly. He stroked his thumb over hers a couple of times to comfort her and it worked. She smiled at him weakly.

"Have you talked to your dad about all of this?" Mike asked and Luce shook her head.

"How can I? That man treated me like shit for ten years. I can't just explain that to Harvey and expect him to understand that it was hard for me, to understand how difficult it is to even admit to it."

"Admit to it?"

"Yes admit to it. Because it got to the point where I just gave in and gave Warwick what he wanted. I just let him do whatever the hell he wanted to me in the hope that it would make him stop, that once he'd had his fill he would just leave me alone but it didn't work like that of course it didn't." she paused and took a deep breath. "When it to to the point where I was working all through the day and then was so exhausted to have to fight him off at night I didn't see the point. I gave up. I let him do whatever the hell he wanted because I physically didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He broke me Mike. And that wasn't it, oh no. if I didn't do what he said, if I acted in a way he didn't like or even so much as looked at him funny he had this cupboard in his office and if I ever screwed up then he would lock me in there for hours. It was just this small cramped, dark space. And if I ever told him I'd tell my mom then he held up this gun to my face. It was real I learned that much because he took me out to these fields one day and showed me how it worked. It was a beautiful gun, handcrafted from this mahogany wood with a snake pattern up the barrel. It was gorgeously designed but always scared the shit out of me. He held it up to my face and told me that he would give that gun to Bernie or Harrison or any of the other thugs and he would tell them to come and shoot my dad. So I kept my mouth shut because I wasn't willing to take the risk. That man is a monster Mike and he can't be trusted and he has killed that man and he's going to kill again but I can' let it be you or my dad I just can't let that happen." Her voice failed her at last and tears spilled down her cheeks. She let her head hang as she sobs took over her body and she shook with them.

Mike put his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Jesus Luce, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair before pressing his lips to the top of her head. Taken aback suddenly by the kiss Luce lifted her head and pushed herself away from him slightly. He looked alarmed and removed his arms, he kept them hovering just above her shoulders slightly.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, "I didn't think I just reacted."

She didn't respond instead she leaned in suddenly and caught him off guard by kissing him swiftly on the lips. The kiss was momentary and shocked them both. She moved back again and they simply stared at each other in surprise for a moment before realising the absurdity of their reactions and the both burst out laughing.

Luce grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled her to him again as he took her face in his hands and they kissed again. This time it was more meaningful. It was slow and sweet and all their fears and worry were mingled into one, more powerful and positive emotion. Luce no longer felt afraid, she felt more confident. They knew that everything that was coming their way would be painful and their efforts to stop it would be futile. But they were confident that they could do it whilst supporting one another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

For the next few days Mike and Luce came up with a plan to work together. Luce was still terrified on her won and she was unsure of how to broach the idea of her and Mike being a couple to her father so she avoided him as much as possible. She stayed over at Mike's and he comforted her through the night, when neither of them could sleep they worked on the case until they both passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't a healthy cycle but there was no other way for the pair of them to work, it was the only way that they both truly knew and understood. Just having each other there helped them both to relax a little better, helped them both to concentrate on the work and make everything easier.

Mike cleared the living room and they sat on the floor, their legs intertwined and overlapping, the human body contorting in strange but natural ways. They went hours without speaking, wordlessly passing documents and notes to one another to collate with other parts, only the sound of the keys on the laptop tapping away in the silence, intermingling with the sirens wailing in the distance and the sound of New York life. Other times they would lie back, not caring about the work, they would talk and talk about nothing in particular. They would talk about paint patterns on the ceiling or about the colour of one another eyes; they would talk about the length of a fingernail or the distance to Canada.

They never spoke of anything personal, that was a subject neither could bear to touch upon. But for these few days they were calm and it was a strange kind of bliss for Luce. She was not used to such relaxation, she wasn't used to being comfortable with someone in this way. She didn't care if he saw her without make up on and she kissed him before she'd brushed her teeth. She had never felt this comfortable with any man in her life, it was something she'd missed out on with her upbringing and constant stress. All she had ever wanted was to be successful, happiness had never been a factor.

Once these few days came to an end and they were forced to return to the office, Luce changed. She became distant and preoccupied. She cared too much again about what other people thought of her and she was always looking over her shoulder. Mike understood why, why she was so afraid and living with a constant paranoia. It was understandable to anyone who had grown up with an abusive step-father, and in this case he was now tracking her down whilst she tried to have him thrown away forever. Mike understood that she just wanted him out of her life forever. He understood that it was difficult for her to accept that this wouldn't be easy. He wanted to help her in any way that he could, but whilst she threw herself into her work with such vigour he couldn't. He couldn't help her because he was too worried about her.

She threw herself into her work and reverted to her non-sleeping and non-eating schedule. She remained in the office all hours of the night and jumped whenever anyone opened or closed a door let alone when people spoke to her. Mike observed her wordlessly for a short while before he realised that enough was enough and he had to say something, he had to try and make her see that how she was behaving wasn't healthy.

He chose to have this conversation with her one evening when she was researching in the library. She sat alone in the corner with her back to the wall so nobody could sneak up on her. Just to be certain and cause her as little alarm as possible, he coughed gently as he approached so she would be aware of his presence. She looked him and her eyes warmed at the sight of him but she didn't smile, she returned to her work quickly.

'Hey Mike, what's up?' She asked and Mike sat down opposite her.

'I actually wanted to ask you the same thing.' Mike said and she glanced up again before returning to her work.

'Hm?' She made a small noise but didn't reply with words.

'I'm worried about you Luce, and whilst I'm worried I can't concentrate on work, on the case.' He said and she sighed and put down her pen, giving him her full attention.

'Mike you don't need to be worried about me, I'm just fine.' She assured him.

'I know you say that but when was the last time you slept?' He asked her and she didn't answer him except with a glare. 'Listen Luce, I just think you need to wind down and take a break. Don't overwork yourself.'

'I'll stop working when Warwick is either in jail or dead.' She said firmly before snatching up her notes and book and standing up. She was walking away briskly before Mike could respond. He watched after her with sad eyes, he had no idea how to help her but he couldn't bear to continue annoying her and trying to persuade her to change her ways. He knew that if he continued down that path then she could only get angry at him and then he would lose her. She needed him now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Every time she closed her eyes the nightmares came. The images behind her eyelids of the dark cupboard and the beautiful gun. The hot breath of the older man on her neck and the rough feel of his hands pulling at her. The marks of the restraints around her ankles and the discomfort of the gag in her mouth. Warwick had been very thorough; he even waited until she was of a legal age so he couldn't be prosecuted for child molestation if there ever was a chance of him being caught. There was never any chance.

Once the nightmares came that only way she could escape them was to return to the horror of the real world, she was never really sure which was worse. She decided it would be better to avoid the harsh memories that plagued her mind and remain awake, ignoring the pains of the daylight. She powered through the night, remaining as quiet as she could and reading and re-reading files pertaining to the case, hoping and praying to catch something that she might have missed twelve times before. She could almost recite everything off by heart.

The lack of sleep got to her very quickly, she found herself light headed and feeling unwell. It affected her appetite, she found that she couldn't eat much for constantly feeling so exhausted. She took on a gaunt, pale appearance but hid it as well as she could under make up and tight clothes. She'd always had a good figure and hoped that it wouldn't be too noticeable.

She spent a few hours a day procrastinating by looking up cures and tips on the internet to cure her sleeping habit and nightmares, there were very few answers that she could use. It seemed that until Warwick was away from her for good, she would never be able to focus on her health. It annoyed her, she liked to be healthy, she hated feeling down like the way she felt at that moment.

Part of her wanted to confide in Mike, another part of her wanted to confide in Harvey. The majority of her brain, however, was determined on battling it alone and focusing every single scrap of determination and attention on the case and putting Warwick away for good. She grew frustrated with herself, there had to be something more she could be doing; there had to be something glaringly obvious that she was missing. She wanted to scream in anger at herself. She wanted to hide under her covers and never come out.

But she put on a brave expression, and she faced the world.

The day was going the same as it did every other day. Luce pretended to be bleary eyed from waking up when she went for her breakfast. She deliberately poured herself a small bowl but ate it slowly so as to give the appearance of eating more. She smiled weakly at her father who already looked sharp as ever, he gave her a beaming grin in return and they made idle small talk whilst he ate much more than she did.

She showered and brushed her teeth; she got dressed and dried her hair; she gathered the papers and left the apartment ten minutes after Harvey. The same as usual. She walked through the bull pen, making herself comfortable in her cubicle, and she picked up where she'd left off only a few hours before.

Today there was something different. She couldn't recognise it, but there was something itching at the back of her head and bugging her. She'd had less sleep than usual in the past few days, the nightmares had been worse, they'd haunted her before she'd even managed to drift off to sleep. The few hours she had caught, she'd been tossing and turning restlessly.

The hours ticked by, moving between ticking as fast as seconds and crawling as slow as a snail. Luce tried to focus on her work, she ran her fingers through her hair again and again, but nothing seemed to help. Sighing, she placed her arms on her desk and placed her head on top of them. She was unaware of the quickness she fell asleep with, she wasn't even aware she was asleep until she felt the breath on the back of her neck.She sat bolt upright, convinced that Warwick was behind her, and sure enough he was. No one seemed to notice him except her, they all continued with their busy lives whilst she scrambled up and backed away from him, unable to control her fear.

'It's alright Luce. I'm just here to take you back.' He said clearly and she tried to move back but there was some invisible force stopping her from moving any further. Warwick approached her and there was nothing she could do except stiffen as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his hand trailing to southern regions.

'I have missed you.' She tried to push him away but she couldn't. Suddenly the bubble rose from her throat and she was able to yell.

'No!' She shouted, leaping up from her desk as she awoke from the nightmare. The bull pen went quiet as everyone turned to stare at her, panting with tears in her eyes, having just thrust herself away from her desk. She looked around, shocked and trying to think for a moment, as she realised what had just happened a deep blush overtook her face.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper before she turned and walked briskly, half running, from the bull pen. She didn't stop at all until she reached the bathroom, storming in and being thankful that there was no one else in there. She didn't hear Donna come in behind her, and she didn't hear the words that she said to her. She could only stand, supporting herself against the sink, holding on so hard she thought she might break it away from the wall.

She couldn't calm her breathing, she couldn't open her eyes, all she could hear was the blood pumping through her ears and all she could feel was his arms around her, his hot breath on her throat, his hands….

She turned and ran towards the nearest stall, she leant over the toilet and her breakfast reappeared. She only became aware of Donna's presence with her when she pulled her hair back away from her face and held it from harms way as Luce retched. Once she was done and cleaning herself up, Donna gave her some space and waited by the sink again, remaining silent for now and simply observing with concern.

Luce emerged from the stall and headed for the sink to clean away the tears. She sipped on water and spat it again, she splashed more water across her face and tried to will the tears away. She felt better then, she could control her breathing and the world was calm again. After a few moments, Donna spoke.

'Talk to me Luce.' She said softly, placing her hand on Luce's arm and seemingly restraining herself from pulling her in for a hug. Luce didn't see the point of keeping the secret from her any longer.

'I think the case is getting to me.' She whispered.

'Then you shouldn't be working it.'

'And if I wasn't then it would be getting to me even worse. I need to have some control over the outcome, no matter what it is.' Luce justified.

'I understand that, but what just happened, says otherwise. You need to chill out.'

'I can't.'

'Luce, I know you're stubborn but…'

'No Donna you don't understand. I physically can't.' She snapped before sighing and looking down, running her hand through her hair again. Donna waited patiently for her to explain.

'Every time I close my eyes I can just see him. I can't sleep and when I do it's just nightmare after nightmare. I can't eat because I feel so physically exhausted and I know it won't go away until Warwick is done for. I just need to keep working to make it all go away.' Luce explained slowly, trying to explain it all to herself just as much as Donna. Donna seemed less convinced than she was.

'That tells me you just need to distance yourself from this case even more. Or at least, and God knows you're not gonna like to hear this, you need to talk to Harvey about this.' Donna suggested and Luce shook her head.

'He's busy, whilst he's working there's more of a chance of Warwick being put away for good. The most important thing is that we all just stay focused right now.' Luce replied, determination fuelling her voice and when Donna opened her mouth to object Luce interjected. 'I'm not talking to anyone about this Donna, I just have to work.'

She moved past Donna after this and left the bathroom, she couldn't face going back to the bull pen at that time so decided to go and sit in a corner of the library, hoping that she could find something in there that she'd missed before. She held out hope. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Donna had given up knocking on the door to Harvey's office a long time ago, long before they'd decided to embark upon their relationship, since the beginning really. So when she strode into his office and planted herself in front of his desk, hands on hips, Harvey barely glanced up from his computer. There was a few moments of silence as they both waited for the other to make the first move before Donna sighed quietly.

'What is it Donna?' Harvey asked without looking up from his computer. Donna moved forward and sat down heavily on a chair in front of his desk.

'I want to talk to you about Luce.' She said firmly and Harvey looked up from his work suddenly and Donna knew she had his attention.

'Luce? What about her?' Harvey asked, slowly closing his laptop lid and leaning forward with a controlled expression. Donna knew this look well, it was the look she'd seen him use so many times when trying not to show anything but inside his head he was working out his next move, planning everything meticulously and engaging with his immense bank of witty responses.

'Well I'm worried about her.' Donna explained and when Harvey didn't respond she continued. 'I think you need to talk to her about her worries and her sleeping and eating pattern because I think that there's something very seriously wrong. I just, I really think you need to talk to her. She would probably benefit some support right now.'

Harvey thought for a moment and rubbed his eyes before smiling lightly and leaning back in his chair.

'Donna, I understand that Luce appears stressed. This is her first major case, and it's personal, of course she's going to be a little on edge. But she's a professional and she knows that she has support no matter what. She's even dating goddamn Mike, yeah I know. I just think that you're overthinking this because she's someone special to us. And besides, even if she was overworking herself or in trouble, she would have come to me already. I'm her father.'

'Which is exactly why you need to sit her down and talk about this.' Donna persisted but Harvey held up a hand to quieten her.

'Speaking of the lovebirds I have a meeting with Mike right about now so we need to put a pin in this conversation.' He said and gave her a tight smile before standing up and smartening himself up. Donna also stood up defiantly and tried to stand between him and the door to get him to continue.

'Harvey...' She began but he cut her off as he gently moved her aside to walk past her.

'Donna I really don't have time for this. I'll talk to you later, okay?' He said over his shoulder as he left his office, leaving Donna looking perplexed in the middle of his office. She sighed before returning to her work.

Meanwhile, Harvey made his way to his meeting with Mike with thoughts of Luce racing through his head. He was very good at not showing his emotions at work but he couldn't halt his thoughts. He wasn't too happy with the new relationship between Mike and Luce; he understood it was probably his fatherly instinct kicking in but he was still unhappy with it. Something felt wrong with knowing they were a couple, he wanted Luce to remain more innocent for just a little while longer.

He didn't have long to linger on this thought, however, before he arrived at the conference room where Mike was waiting for him.

'Hey,' Mike greeted him cheerfully and Harvey replied with a flat response.

'Is everything okay?' Mike asked with a questioning expression and Harvey saw an opportunity. He couldn't stop thinking about what Donna had said about how she was worried for Luce's health.

'Look, Mike,' Harvey began and crossed his arms, 'I think we both know that I'm not the biggest fan of your relationship with my daughter.'

'Is that why you wanted to meet?' Mike asked quietly and Harvey ignored him and continued as if he'd said nothing.

'But I want to ask you a question about her. Because apparently she's not talking to me about these things.' Harvey said and Mike waited silently for him to ask the question. Harvey took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye.

'Is she healthy? I mean is this case affecting her at all in terms of how she's sleeping or eating? She's not getting too worried about things is she? And she knows that she can give the case a break or get more help from us right?' Harvey asked and Mike was taken aback for a second, he thought and replied with a slight stammer.

'I mean... I'm sure she does know all of that stuff. Like she knows she can come to either of us if she gets overwhelmed I mean that's a given...'

'And her health?' Harvey pressed.

'Well, I mean, I haven't seen or spoken to her in a while. We've both been pretty busy with the case. She's kinda cut herself off from me.'

'So what are you saying?' Harvey asked slowly.

'I'm saying... I don't know.' Mike replied guiltily and Harvey raised his eyebrow and paused for a moment in disbelief.

'You're dating my daughter but you don't know if she's healthy?' He asked quietly and Mike shuffled his feet.

'Harvey it's not like I haven't tried to talk to her...'

'No, you know what it's fine.' Harvey replied unconvincingly but he refused to dwell on it. He refused to let Mike know that he was deeply unhappy with their relationship, but he knew that he couldn't be in control of Luce's life, she had to be able to live it however she wanted to and he didn't deserve the right to influence it in any way.

What he couldn't stop thinking about was what Donna had said to him, and whether she really was as sick as Donna seemed to think. If Mike didn't know then he didn't suppose she could be that bad, and he hadn't noticed much change. He cast his mind back to that morning. She had seemed to look a little paler and more gaunt, but she'd just woken up. Or had she been awake all night? He couldn't decide, he had a feeling that he'd dismissed Donna's worries too quickly, far too quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As Luce slid the key into the lock and twisted it, she took a deep breath and willed for the best. Despite what she'd asked of Donna, she knew that her friend would have been too worried about her and would have gone to Harvey immediately after seeing her in the bathroom. If Harvey knew like Luce assumed he did then she knew that she was not going to be able to sneak off to her room for a restless night like she did every night. She expected to find him cradling a cup of coffee at the kitchen island, ready to lecture her as soon as he saw her. She prepared to defend herself, she prepared for the inevitable argument.

She pushed open the door and pulled the key from the lock, throwing it into the bowl on the end table by the door as she passed it. She shut the door quietly behind her, not wanting Harvey to notice her unless it was completely unavoidable. She kicked off her heels slowly and as quietly as she could before picking them up and carrying them as she padded through the hallway into the open plan living area.

Sure enough, Harvey was in the kitchen but he wasn't waiting to berate her, instead he seemed to be putting the finishing touches to two elaborate looking hot chocolates. When he heard her he turned and gave her a smile, lifting one of the mugs in greeting.

'You're home late.' He commented and Luce stopped, standing awkwardly and waiting for him to begin his lecture. She didn't have to ask him, she knew that he knew.

'Yeah, I was working on the case and sort of lost track of time.' She told him and he nodded, there was a pause for a few seconds as he just looked at her, she looked at a spot on the counter, pretending to rub at some non-existent mark.

'Well hurry up then.' Harvey said suddenly and she looked up at him, confused.

'Hurry up?' She repeated his words in a quizzical tone and he nodded as he picked up both mugs and walked over to the sofas which were rearranged to face the television for once. Luce was sure she'd never seen him use that television before but now it was muted and waiting patiently on the loading screen of some old film that looked familiar to Luce but she didn't quite remember it.

'Go and get changed so we can start; quickly before your cocoa gets cold.' Harvey instructed and she stood still for a moment, processing what he was implying before she shook her head rapidly and gave him a sympathetic smile.

'Dad, this is super sweet and everything, but I really just wanted to maybe read over the case files again a couple times then head to bed. I'm sorry.' She said and Harvey stopped and looked at her over the couch. He didn't look offended, in fact there was a hint of determination in his eyes as he reached up and removed his tie.

'No.' He said firmly and Luce gripped tighter at her shoes, now waiting for the lecture. 'You're going to take a night off, you're going to relax and watch a movie with your dad.' He told her and she knew that there was no point arguing with him, he was the best lawyer in New York, he was literally paid to argue.

She sighed and hung her head as she walked through to her bedroom, leaving Harvey with a triumphant glint in his eyes and even the hint of a smile.

Luce put away her shoes and lay her bag down to rest by her desk before she stripped off her smart business-wear and changed into some pyjamas, she pulled her hair from its tight up-do and let it hang around her shoulders. She quickly scrubbed off her make up with a wet wipe and pulled on a pair of old, tattered slippers that Harvey had given her upon learning that she didn't own any.

When she returned to the couches, Harvey was sat with his arms stretched out along the back, the film still waiting patiently on the loading screen. Luce collapsed onto the couch beside him and curled her legs up beneath herself, kicking off her slippers as she did so.

'Excellent.' Harvey commented before leaning forward to press play on the controller. Luce leaned forward at the same time and picked up her designated mug of cocoa before leaning back and taking a sip. It was smooth and milky, just the way she liked it. She had forgotten just how good her father was at the simple things, such as making hot cocoa.

'Do you remember this movie?' Harvey asked her and she shook her head slowly as it began. It wasn't back and white but the colour was faded and the accents of the actors were prim and pronounced, this film was very old. 'Maybe you will soon.' He said hopefully and she felt bad for a second, it was clear he was hoping that she would remember.

'I'm sorry.' She said, placing her cocoa down on the table in front of them and leaning back on the couch. Neither of them removed their eyes from the screen as a woman playfully rejected the advances of a handsome man. She was hanging sheets in a luscious, green garden in the mountains of some European town.

'What for?' Harvey asked as the man poked his head through the sheet at her, causing her to give a startled cry before laughing.

'You know what for.' She said simply, knowing now that there would be no lecture, only this awkward exchange between them. Neither of them were good at talking about their feelings, they never had been, they needed a mediator between them and this was the film.

'If you're apologising for what I both we're assuming you're apologising for, then don't.' Harvey said and it took everything in Luce's muscles not to let out a smile let alone the short laugh that threatened just at the absurdity of that sentence.

'You deserve an apology though. You've been so good to me and I feel like I'm wasting it.' Luce hugged at her knees tightly as the man and woman made eyes at one another across a market; another, larger man placed a possessive arm around the woman and she looked down at the floor sadly.

'You're my daughter, Lucinda. I care about you. I'm always going to do my best by you but I care more that you remain healthy. I need you to talk to me.' He said, he snuck a glance at her but he couldn't bear it if she caught his eye so returned his eyes to the screen, pretending that it held even the slightest ounce of his attention.

'I really don't know what there is to say?' Luce commented weakly.

'Why don't you start with what happened today? What Donna told me about?' He clarified for her and she took a deep breath. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as the larger man cornered the male lover and threatened him; she tried to convince herself it was the film causing this reaction.

'I don't know, I panicked I guess and couldn't handle it.' She told him plainly, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

'What were you panicking about?' Harvey asked and again, Luce resisted rolling her eyes.

'Warwick, of course.' She told him and he waited for her to continue, she sighed before doing so. 'I haven't been sleeping very well, whenever I do I get these awful nightmares about shit that Warwick did to me when I was a kid. And then when I wake up, it's all real again; and I don't know which is worse, being awake or asleep. I don't know, I'm trying to keep on top of things I really am but I don't know how. I just want it all to be over.' She explained and Harvey nodded slowly, not that she could see.

The woman was crying now because her father had told her that she had to marry the larger man instead of the man she loved, Luce's heart panged and her eyes felt heavy. She didn't realise that she was crying until Harvey's arm had encircled her shoulders and pulled her down so her head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her tightly.

'Nobody would blame you if you needed to sit the case out Luce.' Harvey said softly into her hair as a similar scene played out between the woman and her mother on the screen.

'I can't, daddy. I need to have some influence over how this case turns out, I need to do something about it, and I need to do anything I can do.'

'Then you need to let us help you.' He said and there was a pause as he waited for her to respond and when she didn't he began to stroke her hair and whisper into it.

'Luce, so many people love and care about you and even though you work there, everyone at work cares more that you're safe and healthy. I know it might be scary to talk about these things but you can always come to me, I want to know what you're thinking so I can look out for you and protect you. There's only so much I can do about your past, especially in regards to your scumbag step-dad. But I am still your father and I still hold responsibility over you, I will always be here for you, no matter what.' He said to her and when she didn't respond, he craned his neck around to look at her face, he found her fast asleep in his arms and he smiled.

'Looks like you remembered the movie after all.' He said squeezing her slightly but careful not to wake her. He wondered if, before she fell asleep, she regained those memories of a time long ago when she'd been an insomniac child. Growing up, this had been his favourite movie, he never knew why, he just loved it. Whenever Luce couldn't sleep he would sit up with her and they would watch it until she fell asleep, it never failed to help. It remained one of Harvey's all time favourites because of the qualities it appeared to possess.

Carefully and slowly, so as to not wake her, Harvey adjusted his arms so he could pull her completely onto his lap. It seemed that the built up exhaustion in her body had taken over at last and Luce didn't wake as he scooped her up into his arms and stood with her.

As the couple kissed on the screen and it faded to black with a crescendo of music, Harvey carried Luce through the apartment to her room and placed her on top of her readily made bed carefully. He then quickly fetched another blanket and placed over the top of her before perching beside her on the bed.

'Sleep well sweetheart.' He whispered before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead, hoping to banish any nightmares that threatened her peaceful sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was happening again, all over again. Luce already knew the shame and embarrassment that was to follow but she couldn't help it, there seemed to be something tying her completely rigid so she couldn't move. She couldn't run or seem to move of her own free will no matter how much she wanted to scream at herself to. This time was slightly different though, she was in the photocopier room, her mind couldn't even make up a situation for her so she didn't know why she was there. All she knew was that if she was scared to the point of being unable to move, then she knew what was coming next.

There were people in the room with her, they were bustling around and ignoring her like they knew what was happening too. They knew what was about to befall her and they chose to ignore her pain in a desperate attempt to make themselves feel better about the world. If they didn't see it then it would make it easier for them not to believe it. If they could believe that all was right with the world then they could sleep a little better; they wouldn't be plagued with nightmares like this one.

Luce looked to each and every one of them, her co-workers, the friend's that she had made since joining the firm. She had spent late evenings studying and researching with these people, she considered them people she could trust, but now they moved past her with the urgency she was often used to them displaying. They had places to go and things to do, if they didn't fulfil their tasks then they would lose their jobs, they didn't have time for her problems. But it wasn't just them there, Donna was there too, she moved among them ordering them about in a sharp tone that Luce couldn't hear. She tried to signal to her but Donna refused to make eye contact, she too ignored her.

And then there were Mike and Harvey, they were stood in a corner and they were the worst of all. They weren't ignoring her, instead they were staring directly at her and whispering in hushed tones that seemed louder than the entire room. Luce could see the look of disgust on Mike's face as his eyes travelled up and down her body, judging her for what was about to happen as it had happened so many times before. Harvey was glaring at her with a stone, cold indifference. She could see in his eyes that he didn't care what happened to her, that there was nothing he could do so he cut himself off from the situation so as to avoid pain himself. It was a selfish decision but Luce understood his reasoning. She just wished that one of them would walk over to her now, protect her from the door that was about to open. No, she didn't actually. She wanted to be able to scream, to run, to fight back; she couldn't stand being so helpless in the decision of her own fate. She gripped the copier tighter and attempted to prepare herself. It was a futile effort.

She couldn't even move her head now, her eyes were transfixed in a steady stare at the door as she almost willed it to open. She wanted it to be over with, she wanted to get it out of the way so she could just move on to the next nightmare and the one after that. She could almost hear him calling her name like he was willing her to come to him.

'Luce?' He called, and she trembled from head to toe, screaming and crying on the inside but unable to express any of her fears. She wasn't even in control of herself let alone the situation she was in.

'Luce!' He cried again and she shook even more violently until she could bear the pressure no longer.

She awoke with a start and was surprised to find hot tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing short. She was sat up in bed and shaking in her panic; Harvey was sat by her and had his hands on her shoulders, holding her steady and looking at her with a mixture of pain and fear. For a few, long minutes she couldn't even speak, only cry, but Harvey understood this. He simply wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to sob into his shoulder until he could feel the dampness running down his back.

Once she was a little calmer, Luce sat back and sniffled, wiping her eyes with the hem of her sleeve and looking down, embarrassed at her display of clear instability. She was usually so good at keeping a lid on it, she was able to remain calm and manage herself, this time was an exception and one that she intended to keep as a singular.

"Tell me what happened." Harvey instructed in a calm tone and Luce knew she should be angered at the authority in his voice, but she knew that it was for her own good. If he was softer then she might be less inclined to tell him, and he needed to know as much as she needed to talk about it.

"I don't really know how to explain it." She told him truthfully but he waited patiently whilst she collected herself and cleared her throat, trying to formulate the words instead of simply allowing them to topple out of her mouth.

"I was in a room," she began, "it was the copier room at work. There were so many people in there, everyone from the bull pen, you and Mike, Donna, tons of people. But it was like everyone was completely oblivious to me, except you and Mike. Everyone just kept moving on with their lives and doing what they were supposed to do like they were programmed to some sort of computer code, I tried to reach out but I couldn't and nobody could get to me."

"What about me and Mike?" Harvey asked after she paused to work out how to explain the look that had been in his eyes.

"Mike was disgusted with me. I could see the way he looked at me like he was judging me, like I had a choice for what was happening."

"What was happening?" Harvey asked, the first hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Warwick." Luce replied quickly, her tone cold. "I knew that he was coming and absolutely nobody would help. Not even you. You were looking at me with this detachment, like you wanted to be absolutely anywhere else but there, with me. I know it's not true and that you're here for me. It's just, in my head I've been dealing with this my whole life so I feel like I should be doing so for even longer."

"You're right, Luce. I am here for you and nothing is going to change that. Do you understand me?" He asked her and she nodded solemnly.

"I do." She told him and he believed her. There was a pause and neither of them could think of what to say. Luce didn't know whether she ought to continue with her recollection of her dream or if she even wanted to and Harvey wasn't sure if he did either. His head was spinning much faster than hers as he tried to work out at least some of the answers.

"Dad what are we going to do?" She asked suddenly, bringing his thoughts to a sudden stop. "Warwick is going to go free unless we find some kind of evidence that completely condemns him. We can't let him hurt another family, he will kill someone else I know. It might even be mom or their god-awful kid."

"I know. I have an idea but I'm not sure you're going to like it and it's not entirely the right way to be going about it. But I don't think the police will exactly go for it." Harvey began slowly and Luce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad, let's not stoop to his level…" She replied slowly and he started suddenly.

"Oh no!" He almost laughed, "I didn't mean anything like that! I just meant that we need to catch him saying something, something which will put him in jail for definite. We need a confession."

"How are we going to get that?" Luce asked, and didn't like the way that Harvey looked at her.

"I want you to go to him." Harvey told her and then spoke louder over her shocked protestations. "You are the only person we might be able to trick into confessing to! You're the only person, Luce."

"Dad I cannot do that!" Luce cried and began to panic again but Harvey placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed hard so she felt a little more grounded.

"It will be completely safe, I swear. Louis and I will be waiting in a car outside…"

"Louis? Why Louis?" She asked suddenly and Harvey thought for a moment, he was unsure why he felt Louis would be so good for this plan and couldn't entirely think of a good answer.

"Louis, is a good man to keep me grounded." He replied truthfully and Luce knew what he meant so nodded slowly, indicating he could continue. "You'll have a wire and your phone will be on call to me so I can hear everything that's going on. We will be right there as and when you need us. Once we have the confession we take it to the police and keep you safe until they can do something with it." He finished and Luce sat in deep thought for a moment.

In her mind she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to go anywhere near that man let alone put herself at risk, but she knew that it was the only way they were going to win this case.

She didn't like it, but slowly she nodded.

"Alright, I'm in."


End file.
